Finding the Memory
by BlueForestAngelCat
Summary: A new story, entwined with the old story, has finally begun. Ahiru is under a curse, but the destruction of that curse could result in catastrophe! Can the characters once again change their fates? NOTE: Multiple chapters everytime! Don't skip zura!
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess tutu...*sniffle*, saying that makes me wanna cry...

I don't know why, but, while reading some other fan fictions, I got a sudden urge to start writing...and so here I am.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

On his bed, Fakir stared at the ceiling. He was wearing a simple set of shorts and a shirt with a torn sleeve.

"Qua-" a small yellow bundle of feathers sighed on the pillow beside him. His green eyes softened as he looked at her.

_'We really shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed,' _he shook his head softly before a scowl formed, _'Not that it matters now...'_

A memory shoved it's way into his mind, causing his fists to clench.

_Ahiru looked down, "I'll turn back into a regular old duck then, won't I? I won't be able to study ballet with everyone..."_

_"Isn't that alright?" he asked as they continued to dance, "That's the real you. Even if that does happen, I'll always stay by your side."_

"...even if that does happen..." he whispered to himself, his bangs hiding his expression. He pushed himself off the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping duck, and silently exited the room.

From the covered window, there suddenly came a tapping.

"Qua-quack?" Ahiru slowly raised her head from beneath her wing. As the tapping came again, she shook herself awake and looked over to the window, _'What could be tapping on the window? A bird?'_

She hopped of the bed with a flap of her wings and walked over to stand below the window. The tapping came once again, just a little louder this time. Bracing herself, Ahiru jumped up and flapped until she reached the small ledge. She used her beak to push up the curtains so she could look out the window.

It was a beautiful morning outside, but there was nothing outside the window, _'How odd...'_

She pulled back out from under the curtain, and was about to hop off onto the floor when the tapping came again. Blinking, she pushed her head back under the curtains. There was still nothing out of the ordinary.

...

Fakir was sitting in the kitchen. A quill in one hand as he scowled in frustration at a blank paper.

_'What can I write? The town seems to be doing well by itself now,' _he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, _'It's been__ nearly __a year since Drosselmyer lost control of Kinkin.'_

Ahiru's smiling face appeared in his mind. Not the duck Ahiru, the girl Ahiru. He bit his lip painfully.

...

"Qua!" Ahiru struggled with the latch on the window. After a moment she managed to unlock it and flip the window open.

"Quack?" she stepped forward and looked around, _'Still nothing-"_

The forgotten window returned to it's original placement, shoving Ahiru forward.

"Quaaaaaaak!" she was sent rolling forward and off the side of the building. She managed to catch herself before she hit the ground by flapping her wings.

"Qua," she sighed in relief as she landed safely on her feet, _'That was scary."_

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, and she turned to see a lone figure walking down the street. Her eyes grew wide as she took in his white hair.

_'Mytho?!' _his back was turned from her, but he definitely looked like the Mytho she knew. He was wearing an ordinary brown cloak that billowed out behind him as he began to vanish into the mist.

_'Wait! Mytho!' _she chased after him, soon vanishing into the mist as well.

...

Fakir, unknowing of the events that had just transpired outside, continued to glare at the blank sheet of paper.

_'She wants to be human, I know that,' _he shut his eyes tightly, _'She deserves that much, doesn't she? And I-'_

Pushing himself away from the table, he walked back up the stairs to his room. The first thing he noticed was that Ahiru was no longer sleeping on his bed. With a shake of his head, he quickly took the opportunity to change into some proper clothing.

...

Now wearing trousers, shoes, and a less torn shirt, he looked around the house, "Ahiru?"

...

His face showing his worry, Fakir stepped outside the shop, "Ahiru!"

Only the quiet tweeting of birds answered his call.

_'She didn't go to lake by herself, did she? Why would she do that?!' _he took off down the street. Going the opposite way from the direction Ahiru had followed the white haired boy.

"Moron, what are you thinking?!" he growled under his breath as he ran.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

I blame plot bunnies...it's all their fault...Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu...yeah...I couldn't think of anything this time ^^;

Thank you Ichigo-Eyes and MiaAmerne for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Story**

Fakir lay collapsed on the ground near the lake, breathing softly as he slept.

"Fakir!" a voice called him. He opened his eyes and sat up to see a boy his age with glasses and violet black hair.

"Autor?" Fakir pushed himself off the ground.

"Charon came to the Library looking for you," Autor pushed up his glasses, "He said you've been acting like a mad man, searching the whole town nonstop."

"Ahiru's missing," Fakir said as he stood, "I won't stop until I find her."

"What do you mean missing?" Autor asked in a demeaning tone, "Just write a story where you find her."

Fakir pinched the bridge of his nose, "D*** it!"

"Try some tea, Fakir-kun, it helps," Autor turned and left.

_'D*** it,' _Fakir hurried on his way home.

As he reached his street, he saw three girls, wearing school uniforms, coming his way. Pique and Lillie were walking on either side of a girl their age. As Fakir saw the girl's face, his steps quickened.

"Ah-" he stopped himself as he noticed her other features, _'No...it's not her.'_

While she shared a remarkable resemblance to Ahiru, she just wasn't her. Her long hair was raven black, and much more tame than Ahiru's had been, her skin was pale, and her eyes were gold colored.

"Who are you?" Fakir asked roughly, having already caught the trio's complete attention.

"Ah, you mean me?" the girl pointed to herself, "My name's Odille! It's really a pleasure to talk to you Fakir-sempei! It's really a nice day today isn't it? Oh, will you be coming to school tomorrow? Everyone was worried!"

_'She's babbling, and seems nervous, but...' _Fakir's eyes narrowed as he watched her expression, _'There's something false about her, like this is only an act.'_

"You look like someone I know, sorry to have bothered you," he said as he walked away, _'I don't have time for this.'_

"It was no trouble, Fakir-sempei!" Pique called after him. The trio then proceeded to go into a huddle and continue on their way. He paused to watch them leave, and clearly saw Odille glance back at him. Her expression became that of a smirk, somehow transforming what had once appeared innocent into something frightening and cruel.

_'I've got you right were I want you,' _she thought to herself as she turned back to the others, her expression once again innocent.

_'Odille...the black swan...'_ Fakir turned and ran to the shop, '_This couldn't be the work of another story...could it?'_

When he interred the kitchen, he saw that lying in the place of his writing utensils was a small bouquet of forget-me-knots. He quickly searched for papers, quills and ink, but came up empty handed.

"Ah, Fakir," Charon came inside, "Are you alright?"

"Sorry I worried you," Fakir turned to him, "But have you seen any of my paper or quills?"

"I'm afraid not," Charon said.

"I'll go see if Autor has any," Fakir ran past him and out the door.

"Fakir?!" Charon watched him go, "...what has gotten into you lately?"

...

Fakir quickly made his way onto the Academy grounds, heading straight for the Library.

"Autor?" he called in lowered voice, ignoring the glares of the people there.

With a sigh, Autor put the book he'd been looking at back on the shelf, "What now?"

"My paper, quills, and ink went missing," Fakir said, "I think someone took them."

"What?" Autor said a little too loud and received a "shh" from someone.

"Something strange happened earlier too-"

"Oh, excuse me," someone walked past Fakir. His white hair made Fakir's eyes grow wide.

"Mytho?"

The boy turned to look at him, but instead of gold eyes, he had red colored eyes, "Pardon? Oh, you're Fakir, right?"

"...yes," Fakir's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Rothbart," the boy gave him a lopsided smile, _'And now it begins.'_

_'Rothbart?!' _Autor's eyes grew wide behind his glasses, _'What's going on?! Drosselmyer was stopped nearly a year ago, so why does it look like a new story has begun?!'_

"Many girls were speculating why you weren't at school today," he said, still smiling, "I'm relieved to see you're okay. See you in class tomorrow?"

"You're in ballet?" Fakir asked.

"In the same class as you," he said, "Well, later."

With that, the boy left, his bangs hiding his expression.

"I don't like this," Fakir growled, "I need to write."

"Follow me," Autor said.

...

They were in an empty music room, and Fakir had a quill poised over paper finally. Ink dripped off the tip, leaving a small black stain on the white paper.

"Well?" Autor asked.

"I don't know," Fakir set the quill down.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Autor demanded.

"Oh dear, it doesn't seem to have a very happy atmosphere in here," a girl's voice rang through the room.

They quickly looked to the doors. Odille gave them a half smile, half smirk.

"What do you want, Black Swan?" Fakir narrowed his eyes at her.

"Interesting, you already have a pet name for me," she giggled, her smirk widening, "But if I'm the Black Swan, where's the White Swan?"

Fakir clenched his fists and stood up, "What do you want?"

"I'm curious," she said, "Is there a reason you can't write? Is there a certain inspiration that you are currently lacking?"

"You..." he glowered.

"Oh well, I guess you don't want to tell me," she turned to leave with a perfect pirouette, "Ta ta."

"Fakir, did she mean you can't write without Ahiru's help?" Autor asked, trying to mask his concern.

"D*** it!" Fakir seethed, _'Ahiru...where are you?!'_

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

I might regret this later, but...THANK YOU PLOT BUNNIES! They're still hopping...lol.

Note: Fakir is in his last year of school :)

Please Review! It gives me energy XD


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

Disclaimer: I own Princess Tutu! *black suits give the evil eye*...I lied, I don't own it...

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, and MiaAmerne for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Return**

Wearing his school uniform, Fakir angrily walked into the ballet room.

"Placement tests! So exciting!" Lillie gushed. Pique and Odille sat with her on the floor as they waited for class to begin. Fakir glared at Odille's back before taking a seat in the back row.

"This will be the first time we see you dance," Pique said to Odille, who looked up to the other girls with a nervous look on her face.

"I-I-I'm not r-ready," she stuttered, "What if I get dr-dropped a class?!"

"Then we'll just have to fail with you!" Lillie exclaimed happily.

"What sort of encouragement is that?" Pique sweat-dropped.

"Ah, anyway!" Odille changed the subject, "Aren't you excited to see those two dance?"

"You mean Rothbart and Odette?" Pique asked.

Fakir's head shot up at the new name, _'Odette?'_

"You really idolize her, don't you?" Lillie said.

"Ah ha ha ha," she laughed sheepishly, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," Pique said bluntly, "The way you follow her around and stare at her makes it pretty obvious."

Odille sweat-dropped, _'They're a little more observant than I thought...'_

"Alright class," the teacher entered the room, "Today we will all be taking the monthly class placement evaluation. Please try your best."

She gestured to the door, "We will start off with two of our new students, Rothbart and Odette, as they've prepared a special presentation for everyone."

Rothbart entered first, wearing a white leotard a small black jacket, and black tights with black shoes. He led Odette in by her hand.

_'This is...impossible...' _Fakir stared at her, _'...Princess Tutu?' _

The girl wore a white leotard, with puffy, light pink sleeves; a transparent, light pink tutu that fell gently to her knees; and a pair of light pink en pointe shoes. Her short orange hair was lacking the white feather ring, her blue eyes held no joy, and her smile was mysteriously missing, but she definitely looked like her.

_'D*** it! What's going on?!' _Fakir gritted his teeth.

The entire room watched closely as they began to dance. It started out gentle, then Rothbart took a more aggressive role, his movements coming faster and more intense, leading Odette into a stunning Pas De Duex. Their dance was riveting, leaving many of the students in awe.

"I hope I can dance like that someday..." Odille sighed softly, though it was somehow loud enough for Fakir to hear it.

"She's depressed, how cute!" Lillie smothered her in a hug.

_'Ow...' _Odille's eyes bulged for a moment, _'I hate it when she hugs me...'_

While her friends were quietly gushing, she managed to send another smirk at Fakir. He glared at her in response.

_'I'll figure this out, just you wait Black Swan,' _he turned his attention back to the dancing couple.

_'Is that a nibble I wonder?' _the black haired girl thought smugly, laughing softly in the back of her throat.

The dance ended in a dramatic pose, Odette fallen to the ground while Rothbart leaned over her, his arms outstretched like wings. After a moment of stunned silence, everyone applauded.

"That was wonderful!" the teacher said, holding a hand to her heart, "It was simply captivating!"

"That's what we were hoping for," Rothbart smiled, "We were really looking forward to this, and knowing that everyone liked it warms our hearts."

As the two of them went to take their seats, Rothbart gave Fakir another lopsided grin, _'I hope he doesn't try anything stupid...'_

"Next to perform will be our other recent addition, Odille," the teacher said.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Odille quickly stood, tripping over her own feet on her way to the front. There were a few snickers, but everyone else just sweat-dropped.

"How painfully adorable!" Lillie sighed quietly.

Odille's performance wasn't very good at all, and she made it quite plain to see that she was nervous, _'D*** my nose hurts...please don't let this next one hurt so bad...'_

Suddenly she tripped again, this time falling hard on her butt, _'D*** it...I hate this role...'_

"Well, thank you for trying dear," the teacher said gently, "We'll just have to practice some more."

"Yes ma'am," Odille said meekly before taking her seat.

"Alright, now let's have-"

"I would like to take my evaluation now," Fakir stood, then as an after thought added, "If I may."

"Ah, I suppose that's fine," the teacher said nervously.

Odille and Rothbart both looked after him as he took his place at the front of the room and began to dance. His movements were strong, precise, and quick, taking on a somewhat frightening performance. About halfway through, he placed a hand to his heart and lowered his head, stealing the breath of many female students. Then in a flash he shot a fierce glare over the audience and began to dance again as fiercely as before, leaving nearly everyone stunned.

_'Scary,' _several students thought.

...

After class, Pique, Lillie and Odille were walking down

"That performance was rather frightening," Pique said, "It was like a declaration of war."

"What do you mean?" Odille asked in bewilderment, _'Yep, definitely a declaration of war.'_

"Some guy must have made a move on the girl he likes, " Pique said confidently.

"Poor Odille-chan," Lillie sighed, "You wanted to confess your love to him, and yet he's in love with another."  
"WHAT?!" Odille's eyes grew wide, "No! No way! I don't like Fakir-sem-"

As she'd scrambled backwards, she'd tripped, flipped over backwards and tumbled down the hill.

_'I think I'm getting better at this...' _Odile thought as stars flew over her vision, _'I hadn't meant to do it that time...ow...'_

"She's in denial, how adorable!" Lillie looked down at the girl lying at the bottom of the hill. Then the two of them noticed something and ran to hide.

Odille finally sat up to hear footsteps, she frowned when she saw it was Fakir, _'So much for the "lay low" plan today...maybe I should go with plan B...'_

"Be a gentleman and help me up?" she asked with a little laugh as she got up herself.

"Why are you pretending to be like Ahiru?" Fakir asked, glaring at her.

Odille blinked, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" Fakir said, his temper rising just a bit more.

"I already look like her, so if I act like her, people will be more comfortable with my presence," Odille said, "They may have forgotten her after the first story ended, but there are still fragments of her in their hearts. Therefore, this means I can be here without raising suspicions within the town."

"Why do you look like her?"

"Coincidence."

"Why does Rothbart look like Mytho?  
"Coincidence."

"Why does Odette look like Princess Tutu?"

"Because Tutu is, more or less, an older version of your "Ahiru"."

"What?" Fakir asked, a bit taken aback by an actual answer.

"In other words, Ahiru would have looked like Tutu, if she cut her hair, when she matured," Odille explained.

"You're saying Ahiru is Odette?!" Fakir demanded.

"More or less," Odille said, smirking a little.

"It isn't her," Fakir said.

"Are you sure about that?" Odille asked, suddenly serious.

Fakir stared at her for a moment before turning away, "I'll be the judge of whether this Odette is really Ahiru."

...

"Well, well. I had a feeling something interesting was happening over here," Drosselmyer watched Fakir walk away through a rotating gear.

"Is it another story zura?" standing next to Drosselmyer was a _slightly_ older, and taller, Uzura.

"Yes," Drosselmyer frowned, "But the question is, who is writing it?"

"I dunno zura," Uzura said.

"At least it seems interesting," Drosselmyer sat back in his rocking chair and sipped a glass of tea, "Whoever is writing this is certainly better than my traitorous descendant."

His senile laughter echoed through the gear filled place as Uzura sighed, "It's boring just watching zura..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's note to readers:** I get about 1 review per 10 viewers all the time. Do you not like it? I'd be happy if all you did was give me a :), so please don't leave me hanging if you like my story. It only takes...what...less than a minute to click the review button and type a few, tiny words of encouragement to keep the writer happy? Is that too much to ask for? And no, I'm not saying this because I'm angry, I'm saying this because the lack of reviews makes me depressed...so...please review...please...and yes, I do realize how pathetic I sound, so please don't point it out...


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu, I do not own the names from Swan Lake, and I do not own the rights to anything classical or musical that may pop up in this story...Thank you...

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101,MiaAmerne, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sleeping Heart  
**

In the quiet park, Rothbart and Odette were sitting in the shade of the gazebo when Fakir walked up to them.

"Fakir?" Rothbart stood, "Is there something you need?"

"I'm here to talk to Odette," Fakir said.

"Oh," Rothbart frowned, then turned to Odette, "Would you like to talk to Fakir, Odette?"

"Who knows," she said, her voice soft and monotoned.

Fakir narrowed his eyes at her, _'What...'_

"Oh, forgive me princess," Rothbart bent down and took her hand, "Please talk to Fakir?"

"Sure," she said, her voice still lacking in emotion.

"Who are you?" Fakir asked her.

"Odette."

"Why are you here?"

"Who knows."

"Why did Odille say you're Ahiru?"

"Who knows," she showed no reaction to any of the questions.

"Um, I think that's enough now, Odette," Rothbart placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you sit here while I talk to Fakir?"

"All right," she sat back down obediently, her expression as blank as ever.

"I'm sure you can see her...condition," Rothbart said.

"What's wrong with her?" Fakir asked warily, _'She acts like Mytho did before...'_

"Did you ever consider what she was before Drosselmyer brought her into the story?" he gently brushed a loose strand of Odette's hair behind her ear, "This is the result of changing her back-"

"What did you do to her?!" Fakir grabbed Rothbart by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

_'I should have expected this...' _Rothbart latched onto Fakir's wrist, "I only helped make her human again."

"Then why is she like this?!" Fakir demanded angrily.

"She could be worse," he told Fakir, "Her curse could be in full effect, but, because she was brought into the story, it has a lighter effect on her."

"What curse?" Fakir demanded.

"The curse of eternal sleep," Odille said from behind them, making them both turn to look.

She smirked at Fakir, "I take it you finally realize the situation you're in. I bet your earlier disbelief was just because you don't trust me."

"Or maybe it just sounded like nonsense when you said it," Rothbart said, earning a glare from Odille. While they were distracted, a small meow came from a nearby tree, catching Odette's attention.

"Why would Ahiru be cursed?" Fakir demanded.

"You know the story of Sleeping Beauty, right?" Rothbart asked, still trying to pry Fakir's hand from his collar.

"That's just-" Fakir stopped himself.

"Of course, sometimes stories become reality," Odille's smirk returned.

"But how could Ahiru be Aurora?" Fakir asked.

"Simple, her mother was Rosamond," Odille said.

"In more understandable text," Rothbart explained, "She is the daughter of the original cursed princess."

"What are you-"

"Uh, guys?" Odille suddenly looked worried, "Where's Odette?"

They all looked around, but she was no where in sight.

"Meow," a soft sound came from a nearby tree.

"Odette!" Odille finally saw her, "Get down from there!"

Odette was crawling across a high branch, reaching out her hand to a frightened kitten. There was a slight softness in her blue eyes. Just as she brought the kitten into her arms, the branch cracked.

_'Moron!'_ Fakir ran to catch her, just in time. As Odette blinked at him, the little kitten popped out of her arms, shook it's head, and ran away.

"Don't do such dangerous things, moron!" Fakir told her.

"Sorry," she said, her voice still lacking in emotion.

In a swift motion, Rothbart whisked Odette from Fakir's arms, "Now we'll have non of that!"

"Let's go," Odille said, retreating with him.

"What are you-" Fakir stalked after them. Odille pulled a black feather out of seemingly thin air, and slashed the air with it. A blast of dark wind blinded Fakir for a moment, and when it was over, the trio were gone.

...

"It seems the antagonists don't want the Knight to have his Princess," Drosselmyer chuckled as he watched the scene end with a furious Fakir, "How wonderful!"

"That's no good zura!" Uzura pounded her drum angrily.

"Pipe down Uzura!" Drosselmyer covered his ears against the loud noise, "I'm trying to watch!"

Uzura huffed and stomped away, still banging her drum, "I'm going to help Fakir zura!"

"What?!" Drosselmyer tipped over backwards in his rocking chair, "No! You'll ruin all the fun!"

"Too bad zura!" she huffed as she hopped through a portal.

"No! She's going to ruin all the fun again!" Drosselmyer whined, running around angrily and waving his fists in temper tantrum, "No fun! No fun! No, no, nooo!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's note to Readers: **Please review after you're done reading, even if it's just a :). It takes less than a moment, and it gives me the energy to write faster. All these "hit and runs" make me, and possibly a lot of other writers, depressed. So please review!

Sorry if anyone's confused with the recent turn of events, it will clear up soon :)

Poor Fakir...he either gets confusing answers or gets interrupted half way through his questions *cries*.


	5. Chapter 5: Remembrance

Disclaimer: I now own the "official" complete Princess Tutu DVD set...unfortunately...that doesn't mean I own Princess Tutu...darn...and by the way, I hate the "official" dubbing and subbing, and I feel like those "paid people" didn't really care about PT...and then they had the nerve to complement themselves...I SO want to make a new dubbed version...how much trouble would I be in for putting it on YouTube I wonder...*shrugs*

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi, James Birdsong, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101,MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Remembrance  
**

Rue and Mytho were taking a stroll through a lovely garden, wearing their royal finery. Suddenly they heard the sound of cawing. Mytho went to draw his sword.

"Please, don't be alarmed, Your Highness," a female voice came, "We are not your enemy."

"Show yourself," Mytho ordered, still prepared to draw his sword. Three ravens landed before them, and gave the couple swift bows as only birds could.

"We understand our presence to be disturbing to you," one of the ravens spoke, "But we come to you with important news."

"What news?" Rue asked warily.

"Of the missing Princess," the second one said, "Your sister, Odette."

"My sister?" Mytho asked, his gold eyes widening.

"We understand that the Black Hearted Fairy's curse made you forget her," the third said, "But the memories should be returning now that you've heard her name, yes?"

Mytho took his hand from his sword and bowed his head to them, "Please tell me what you know."

"Due to a mysterious power, she is now in the town were you defeated the Monster Raven," the first raven said.

"Although she has the appearance of an elder girl with short hair, and her heart remains asleep from the curse of the Evil One," the second said, "We instantly recognized her as the Princess."

"Two strangers, by the names of Rothbart and Odille, keep her from your knight reborn," the third said, "Their appearance is much like that of Your Highness's and the Princess's."

"The knight reborn? You mean Fakir?" Rue asked, struggling to keep up with what they were saying.

"He is quite furious that they took his Princess," the first raven said, "But he seems confused as to what he should do."

"Ahiru!" Mytho exclaimed suddenly, trembling, "The whole time...it was her the whole time and I never...how could I have forgotten her..."

"It is not your fault," the second raven said, "The Wicked Fairy's spells are very powerful...even we forgot her for a long time..."

"Ahiru was your sister?" Rue's eyes were wide, her composure completely failing her as she looked up at Mytho.

"Drosselmyer," Mytho hissed the name with contempt, "I understand now...he brought her into the story in the form of a duck...it makes perfect sense..."

"You said she's human again?" Rue turned back to the ravens, "And something about a curse and...you said something about a fairy?"

"She is known by many names," one said, "To say her true name is a great taboo."

"The Evil One is the reason for the Princess's curse," another said, "And the cause for the Monster Raven's rise in power as well."

"What?!" Rue exclaimed.

"Wait a moment, please," Mytho raised one hand, "This isn't the same Wicked Fairy that cursed my mother, is it? My father defeated her before I was born."

"He defeated her, yes," one said, "But she survived. And when her powers eventually returned to her...she extracted her revenge."

"So she's still...alive?" Mytho asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"For now she sleeps," another said, "But when the third curse is broken, she will awaken."

"Third curse?" Rue asked.

"There was a curse on the Monster Raven's wicked heart that gave him incredible power," said one, "It was broken when he was defeated."

"There was the curse that made His Highness forget the Princess, and we broke just moments ago," said the second.

"And the last is the curse of eternal sleep on the Princess," the third finished, "Which, like the curse on your mother, can be broken with a kiss from someone who loves her."

"But Ahiru wasn't asleep," Rue was confused.

"That must have been Drosselmyer's doing," Mytho's eyes narrowed, "While neither of us remembered each other, he must have known that our love for each other would be enough to pull the story forward."

"So he basically made two siblings mistake their love for a different kind?" Rue asked in anger and disgust.

"And somehow, I don't find that surprising," Mytho simmered.

"If he wasn't already dead..." fury shone in Rue's crimson eyes.

"That is all we have to say," the ravens bowed once more, "We shall leave you now...and we wish you luck."

"Wait," Rue held up her hand to halt them, "Why are you helping us?"

"We are not all like the Monster Raven, or his followers," one said.

"And we've always loved the Princess," another said softly, "She was kind to all the birds...even those as cruel as our kind."

"She doesn't deserve to be hurt by the Wicked Fairy," the third said, determination in her voice, "We hope you can save her from her fate, and defeat the Wicked Fairy once and for all."

With a final bow, the three ravens flew away.

"I'll tell the court what happened," Mytho said, "Have the carriage prepared and we'll leave as soon as possible."

With a parting kiss, the couple went their separate ways, determination gleaming in their eyes.

...

Drosselmyer's frown deepened as he watched them leave his view.

"Now why did those ravens have to go and spoil it!" Drosselmyer slumped back in his rocker, "No fair, no fair..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Wow, I hope this isn't too hard to understand...I'll try and make it more clear in later chapters. Please review :)

Note: The three ravens were all female :)


	6. Chapter 6: Jump

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu...I am just a fan that loves it dearly...

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi, James Birdsong, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jump  
**

_Fakir was riding through a dark, misty forest, dressed in his black knight outfit and cloak, with the sword of Lohengrin clanking at his side. His expression was that of determination as he urged his mount forward. He arrived at a dark lake, his eyes finding three figures standing in the center of it. As he ran across the somehow solid water, he saw them more clearly. A glowing, almost transparent woman was shielding Ahiru from a wicked looking old hag, her radiant blue eyes and flowing orange hair drawing attention to the resemblance she shared with Ahiru. The ugly old woman tried to shove her away from the younger girl, but she stood firm. Ahiru watched with wide, fearful blue eyes.  
_

_He ran to stand beside the ghost-like woman who strongly resembled Ahiru, and drew his sword. The old hag screeched in anger, her clawed, wrinkled hands shoving forward. A powerful wind ripped them all apart, and as the glowing woman sent a pleading look to Fakir, she vanished in a flash of light. The wicked woman turned her black eyes to him, her withered and cracked lips pulling back in a cruel, toothy grin. Ahiru screamed as she sunk into the water, falling into it's dark depths. With a wave of her arm, the old hag sent a black wind at Fakir, who screamed in fear and pain as it tore him in half...  
_

Fakir shot up in his bed, beads of sweat on his face. His breathing was rough and ragged for several moments.

_'It was just a dream,' _he told himself, trying to shake it off as he pushed himself out of bed, _'Just a nightmare...'_

...

Fakir was just leaving the shop, dressed for school, when he saw Odille walking down the street. when she noticed him, she walked faster and tried to pass him.

_'I thought he'd be at school already...d***...'_

Fakir easily blocked her path, "Where is she?!"

She rolled her eyes, "At school, were we should be."

"What exactly are you trying to do?" he towered over her, his green eyes threatening.

"It is our role in this story to keep you away from her," she said, staring daringly into his eyes, "We won't let you get so close to her again."

"You can't keep me away from her Black Swan," he told her.

"Wanna bet?" she smirked, "You have no idea what we're capable of."

"I don't care," Fakir said, "I'll take her back, no matter what!"

Odille was about to say something, when they heard the soft sound of bells.

Her eyes widened, _'They're...here...'_

As Fakir looked up, she dodged past him and ran away. He was about to run after her when a gust of wind, and a familiar voice made him stop.

"Fakir!" Mytho called down from the swan drawn carriage.

"Mytho?" Fakir looked up in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry to have come on such short notice," Mytho hopped out of the carriage as soon as it landed, "But the matter at hand is too vital to be left alone."

"How did you..." Fakir blinked in surprise as Mytho placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We have to talk," Mytho said, "There was more to our story than we once thought."

"More to..." Fakir was stunned, "What are you talking about?"

"I suggest we go inside," Rue said as she stepped from the carriage, "There's a lengthy discussion ahead of us."

The couple quickly walked Fakir back to the shop.

...

Rothbart and Odette were on their way to the school building when suddenly Uzura ran out in front of them.

"Give her back zura!" she ordered angrily.

Rothbart stood frozen, his red eyes growing wide, "U-Uzura?!"

She ran up and kicked him in the shin, "Bad zura!"

As he stepped back from the pain, Uzura grabbed Odette's hand, "Let's go zura!"

"Wait!" he yelled after them as they ran, his expression pained, "...why..."

Odille walked up to him and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "You let her get away..."

"B-but...sh-she...' tears fell down his face in rivers, "Sh-she ha-hates me now!"

"You're pathetic," she rolled her eyes, "You do realize she's just a child-"

"Oh noooooo!" he wailed, "She hates me _and _I'm a pedophile?!"

Rothbart whithered to the ground. Then he started pulling up grass and dirt and dropping it on himself, "I want to _die_..."

"Stop being so melodramatic," Odille kicked him over, "And you aren't a pedophile."

"I'm not?!" he looked up, a little spark of hope in his crimson eyes.

"Of course not," she smirked, "She's not even 2 yet."

Rothbart fell over once more, tears streaming down his face, _'Noooooo waaaay...'_

_'This almost makes all those face-plants worth it,' _Odille continued to smirk as she left him to fallow Uzura and Odette, _'He's such an idiot...'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

I feel so sorry for Rothbart right now...Odille is so mean to him...

Please review! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Following

Disclaimer: I do not own-

_Voice: What did you come up with this time?_

...go away Grace, I don't need you bothering me while I'm working.

_Voice: I'd just like to know where you're going with this..._

Since when have _you _liked my writing?

_Voice: I don't...Rue likes it..._

Ah, I see. Don't worry, she'll like the ending.

_Voice: ...whatever, just hurry up and finish it..._

Fine, would you finish the disclaimer for me?

_Voice: ...Angeline does not own Princess Tutu...that just sounds weird..._

*eyeroll* It just makes the disclaimer easier.

_Voice: So if it came up, would you say "I own Grace"?_

...just shut up and go away. You're ruining my creative flow!

_Voice: Whatever...I better not hear you telling any one that you "own me"..._

*sigh* Whatever, bye.

(Grace is...er...she's a character in a book I'm writing...but as you can see I do not "own her"...ugh, she's right, that does sound weird...)

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi, James Birdsong, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Following**

As they ran through the park, Odille quickly caught up with Uzura and Odette.

"Where are you going, Uzura-chan?" she asked.

"Taking Ahiru back to Fakir zura!" Uzura answered.

"But we were waiting for him at the school," Odille told her, "He'll be there soon."

"Oooh..." Uzura thought for a moment.

"Here, to show there are no hard feelings," Odille held out what looked like a piece of candy.

"Oh, what is it zura?" she took it in her hands.

"You put it in your mouth and chew," Odille said.

Uzura did as she said, "Now pull it over your tongue with your teeth and gently blow."

A small pink bubble formed and popped over Uzura's mouth, "It popped zura!"

"Try it again," Odille prompted.

While Uzura was blowing another bubble, Odille took Odette by the hand and quietly left the park.

_'Good thing I had a piece with me,' _she smirked, _'It ought to keep her busy for a while..."_

Suddenly she frowned,_ 'I bet they helped me with that one...she learned it rather quickly...oh, whatever...'  
_

...

"Let's start with what you know," Mytho said as they entered the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea," Rue said as the two boys sat at the table.

"Three days ago, Ahiru disappeared," Fakir explained, "I spent a whole day and night searching for her, and then tried to write a story where I found her...but it didn't work...Then when I went back to school the next day, along with two others named Rothbart and Odille, there was a girl named Odette. She looked like Tutu...but it was Ahiru. Her heart is apparently asleep, because of a curse she was under before Drosselmyer pulled her into the story, and now she acts like you did before you regained your heart. Rothbart and Odille were the ones who put her in this state, I think by using some sort of dark magic, and they refuse to let me near her. Rothbart looks like you, Mytho, but his eyes are crimson red. And Odille shares a frightening resemblance to Ahiru, despite her gold eyes, pale skin, and black hair, and even goes so far as to _act_ like Ahiru when other people are around, while in truth she's nothing like her."

"So that's what they meant by resemblance..." Rue muttered to herself as she turned away from the tea pot.

"Is that all you know?" Mytho asked intently.

"Well, their explanation of her curse was vague, but they said something about her mother being Rosamund, the original Sleeping Beauty from the story...or something along those lines," Fakir frowned.

"All right then," Mytho sighed, "About Ahiru's past...or rather Odette's past, for that is her real name...it started with our mother, Rosamund."

Fakir's eyes shot wide open and he nearly fell out of his chair, "WHAT?!"

"I know it's hard to believe," Mytho said, "But Ahiru is my sister, Princess Odette."

"But how-" Fakir tried to understand.

"If you let me start at the beginning, you'll understand it better," Mytho said. After a moment, Fakir nodded.

"Like the story of Sleeping Beauty, my mother was cursed, and my father rescued her from the Wicked Fairy. Unfortunately, he failed to kill the Wicked Fairy, and she later returned to take her revenge. First she took Odette, placing her under a curse, and cast a spell that made everyone forget Odette completely," Rue set the cups of steaming tea on the table as he continued, "Then she empowered the Monster Raven to destroy our Kingdom...and you know what happened after that..."

"If you were cursed to forget Ahiru, why do you remember now?" Fakir asked.

"There were...old friends that helped break it yesterday," Rue said, "They also told us how to break Ahiru's curse...and what will happen _after_ it's broken."

"What?" Fakir asked.

"Ahiru will be freed after a kiss from the one who loves her," Mytho smiled, "Like with my mother."

"Ah..." Fakir suffered a blushing moment, "What happens after the curse is lifted?"

"The Wicked Fairy, or whoever she is, will awaken," Rue said, "And I'm quite certain that's a bad thing."

The memory of the nightmare rose again in Fakir's mind, and he clenched his fists tightly, "So what should we do then?"

"Do you know how to find Odette?" Mytho asked.

"...when I ran into Odille this morning, she said they'd all be at school...I don't trust her, but we could start there."

"Then lets go to school," Mytho finished off his tea and stood, "And not waste another moment."

...

As Fakir, Rue, and Mytho stepped into the classroom, they saw that Rothbart and Odette were indeed in class.

Rothbart's eyes widened as he saw them_, 'Odille was right...they _are_ here...it's been so long since...'_

"You're late Fakir-san," the teacher said disapprovingly, then turned her attention to the other two, "And who might you be?"

"It's our fault he was late," Mytho said, "We're old friends of his, and we came down for a visit unexpectedly...please forgive us for disrupting your class."

The teacher was a bit flattered, but tried not to show it too much, "Very well. Would you like to watch perhaps?"

"We would-"

"Actually, I have an errand to run," Rue interrupted Mytho, "Thank you for the kind offer. Enjoy yourself for me, alright Mytho?"

"Ah, all right," he said, perplexed.

"Take care," she walked back out of the room, _'That Odille girl wasn't there...Fakir said she acted like Ahiru, so that means she's in one of the lower classes...and she's probably with _those _two...'_

As she walked down the path, she saw Autor walking her way, "Hello."

His eyes widened as he saw her, "Wh-when did you get here?!"

"Just a little while ago," Rue said, "We're here to help settle this story...the explanation is rather long."

"Ah," he nodded, "I'll ask Fakir about it later...and it's funny I should run into you now. Remember your request from the last time you visited?"

"Yes," Rue became a bit anxious, "Did you...find anything?"

He pushed up his glasses, "Well it's not certain, but I do believe I found what you were looking for."

"Could you-" she stopped herself, bitting her lip, "...could you show me later please? I'm looking for Odille...I haven't seen her yet, but Fakir gave me a good description of her."

He frowned but nodded, "Understood."

"Bye," she gave him a small smile as she left.

"Bye..." he said, a bit deflated.

"You should really get over her, you know," a female voice surprised him. Odille stepped out from behind a tree.

"Wh-what are you-" he was flustered by her statement.

"You'll be miserable for a long time if you continue this longing," she said, "She's not the one for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he looked away.

"Is that so," she came closer to him till she was standing right in front of him, barely an inch between them, "Then why won't you look at me, _Autor-kun_?"

"E-excuse me?!" he blushed.

"Am I not pretty enough for you?" she gave him a tearful look, "Am I ugly?"

"I- uh-" he wasn't sure what to do as she slowly closed the space between them. Then in one swift motion she grabbed his glasses, threw them in the bushes, and shoved him over.

Odille laughed to herself as she walked away, _'I've always wanted to do that...it's so funny when men get flustered like that...d*** I'm good...'_

"Oh, and by the way," she didn't look back, "You might want to take a closer look at Martha's parentage...you'll find some _very _interesting information..."

...

Near the dormitory buildings, Rue found Lillie and Pique, and walked up to them.

"Hello," Rue said politely.

"Ah, hello," Pique said in surprise.

"Hello," Lillie smiled.

"Would you two happen to be friends with Odille?" Rue asked. They nodded, "Could you help me find her?"

"She said she had cleaning duty again," Pique said, "So she's probably over by the school."

"Ah, thank you!" Rue gave them a small wave and headed back to the school, _'Why didn't I think of that?'_

"I wonder what she wants with Odille," Lillie mused.

"Maybe they're sisters?" Pique thought, "They do share certain similarities..."

"We should go see!" Lillie grinned.

Pique smiled too, _'Maybe it could help solve this mystery...'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

Odille can be so mean sometimes...and does anyone wonder where she picked up that unladylike vocabulary? XD

Please review and tell me what you think! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Unknown

Disclaimer: This fan girl does not own Princess Tutu.

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi, James Birdsong, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unknown  
**

Fakir, Mytho, Rothbart, and Odette were the only ones left in the room after class ended.

"So you called you friends for help?" Rothbart asked, making sure he and Odette were a fair distance away.

"Actually, I came myself to save my sister," Mytho said.

Rothbart had a double take, "Y-you know?!"

"Yes," Mytho said, "Now return her to us."

"I-I can't do that," Rothbart shook his head, grasping Odette's hand, "We can't risk the curse being broken!"

"Why not?" Fakir glowered, stepping closer.

Rothbart flinched, "You have no idea what will happen..."

"We know that the Wicked Fairy will awaken," Mytho said.

"Then you should know that breaking the curse would be...that most of us wouldn't..." Rothbart struggled, shaking, _'It CAN'T happen again...it just can't!'_

A flurry of black feathers began to swirl at his feet.

_..._

As Rue came down the path, Odille stepped out to meet her.

"Hello..." she grimaced.

"You're Odille?" Rue asked.

She bit her lip, "...yes...and you're...Rue?"

"Yes," Rue stepped up to her, "And I want you to tell me why you took Ahiru away from Fakir."

"Do you know who she really is?"

"Yes," Rue nodded, "She is Mytho's sister, Princess Odette."

Odille blinked, "Do you know about her curse?"

"I know all about it."

"Do you know what will happen when it is broken?" Odille closed her eyes for a moment, as though she had a headache.

"The one who cursed her will come back to finish what she started."

"Mm...the ravens told you this, didn't they?" she crossed her arms over her stomach, as though hugging herself.

"...yes," Rue said uncertainly.

_'They sure gave it a different approach this time...' _she thought, "I see. I'm just surprised you listened to them."

"Why?"

_'Because you _hate_ ravens...' _Odille shook her head, "Anyway, you want to know our reasons?"

"Yes."

"Well, Fakir would have written a story, and broken Ahiru's curse," Odille said, "Then, when the spell that made...Mytho forget her was broken, it would be too late."

"What do you mean?" Rue's eyebrows furrowed.

"We don't want Ca-the Wicked Fairy to be revived," Odille said, _'Not again...I won't let it happen again...'_

"What concern is that of yours?" Rue asked.

_'Because...' _Odille looked away, "She'll destroy everything."

_'And everyone...' _Odille clenched her fists.

"...I see," Rue said. Nearby, a raven cawed, and both of their eyes widened.

_'What is he...I have to stop him!' _Odille took of at a run towards the school. Rue wasn't far behind her.

...

Odille and Rue burst into the room at the same time, staring in shock into the room. Rothbart's uniform had been replaced by black tights and a cloak made of raven feathers. A small black crown sat atop his head.

"Stop it!" Odille ran out in front of him, "Calm down!"

His tear stained face turned to her, "Wh-what?"

"Calm down," she said in a more soothing tone, "Everything is fine."

He blinked at her as she wrapped her arms around him, "I know you're scared, just calm down. I'm right here with you."

His eyes closed as he leaned into her embrace, the raven feathers fading away, "I'm sorry..."

He stumbled a bit, and Odille helped him sit on the floor. Then she turned to look to the three stunned pairs of eyes.

_'I should have known better than to leave him alone...' _Odille frowned, "I told you Fakir, you have no idea what we're capable of. We won't allow you to awaken the Wicked Fairy, so don't test us."

A feather appeared in her hand, and in a flurry of black wind, Rothbart and Odette were gone.

"Raven magic," Rue narrowed her eyes, "Just who are you?"

Odille flinched slightly, but quickly recovered herself, "Who I am doesn't matter. Right now, what matters is that we are at a disagreement."

"Give Ahiru back," Fakir nearly growled.

"We can't do that," Odille frowned at him, "You are the key to breaking the curse, and you think you can handle the consequences of breaking it."

"What makes you think I can't?!" Fakir continued to glare.

"You only barely defeated the Monster Raven, and Cara-the Wicked Fairy is _much_ more powerful and cruel!" Odille's voice quivered slightly, her eyes shining, _'D***...why are you so stubborn...won't you ever learn...'_

The sound of footsteps interrupted their eye contact. Lillie and Pique had just entered the room.

"Odille-chan!" Lillie quickly grabbed onto her arm, "I have to show you something! It's reeeally important!"

Not giving her time to protest, Lillie ran away with Odille.

"Sorry if we interrupted anything important," Pique apologized before turning to leave.

"Wait," Fakir said, "Were you eavesdropping?"

Pique paused, "...we didn't hear much."

"You've noticed it, haven't you?" Fakir asked, "That she's not the one that belongs in the role she's taken."

"...Lillie and I noticed it a while ago," Pique said, not looking back, "She reminds us of someone we can not remember clearly, and she pretends to fill that girls role...it sounds so strange, but we know it's true."

"The girl you can't remember is the one I'm trying to find," Fakir said, "She's far away from me for now, but I'll bring her back, no matter what."

Pique nodded, still not looking back, "She's very lucky you're there for her."

Fakir said nothing as she left. Pique walked quickly, exiting the building with swift strides. She wasn't paying attention, and soon she strayed from the path.

Before she knew it, she had nearly tripped over someone, "Ah, I'm sorry..."

"Excuse-" he froze as their eyes met. Autor blinked, his glasses still missing from his face, "Sorry, I was looking for my glasses and..."

"...would you like me to help?" she offered.

"Thank you, that would be appreciated," he said, going to push up his glasses, only to remember he wasn't wearing them, and instead ducked his head to hide his embarrassment.

"Um, I'm Pique by the way," she said as she sat on her knees and began scanning the ground.

"I'm Autor...it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Pique smiled secretly, a blush creeping across her cheeks, _'Just like that book I was reading...ugh, I shouldn't be thinking about that...though...he is kind of cute...'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

Note: Odille is trying not to say "Carabosse", because it's considered a taboo to say her name. :)

Warning: I may be experiencing a lapse of writers block :( The next chapter will take a little while...

Please review and tell me what you think! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Discovery

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCESS TUTU ZURA!!! GO AWAY SCARY GUYS IN SUNGLASSES ZURA!!! (Lol, just kidding...I'm not interesting enough to be hunted down zura XD...I think...)

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Nerdius Bookwormius, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing zura!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Discovery  
**

At the dormitories, Lillie finally let go of Odille.

"Well?" Odille asked.

"Well what?" Lillie asked.

"Was there something you wanted to show me...and what happened to Pique-chan?"

Lillie looked around, then shrugged.

_'Something is not right here,' _Odille's eyebrows furrowed, "...were you eavesdropping earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked, her smile unfaltering.

"...I'm sorry," Odille looked away, "I'm sure you've realized there's something strange about me...and in a different way from the girl I pretend to be."

Lillie said nothing.

"I used your companionship to blend into the crowd, and protect myself," Odille said, "I apologize for deceiving the two of you, and I understand completely if you want nothing to do with me from now on."

For a moment, there was silence between them.

"That's not it," Lillie finally spoke, her voice gentle, "We don't mind being your friends. We've known for a while you were pretending. In fact, we're thankful to you. You helped draw out our forgotten memories of the girl you pretend to be...Ahiru-chan..."

Odille quickly turned to look at her, "You remembered her name?!"

Lillie smiled, "When we heard your conversation, I heard it and it resounded with my heart...You're protecting her, aren't you?"

A soft blush crept over her cheeks, "Wh-what do you mean? We're keeping her away from everyone and-"

"You-can't-fool-me," she said in sing song.

Odille looked away again, frowning, "The others don't trust me, why should you?"

"Intuition," Lillie said, "It hasn't failed me yet."

"What about yesterday, when you said I was in love with Fakir?" Odille asked, wrinkling her nose, "You were _completely _off the mark."

Lillie snickered, "I know, I just wanted to see your reaction."

Odille sweat-dropped, "What?"

"You have a different sort of connection to him," Lillie said, "Isn't that right?"

Odille gave her an odd look, "Uh..."

Lillie just grinned.

_'Scary...I completely underestimated her...' _Odille bit her lip, "Well, I should probably go."

"See you at school," Lillie said.

Odille blinked, "If I do come back...I won't be able to pretend anymore."

"That's fine," Lillie said, "Then we can really get to know each other, and be the best friends ever!"

"Uh, I suppose," Odille gave her an unsure smile.

"And you should actually _try _in class," Lillie said, her eyes gleaming, "Then your failures will be real, and we can console you!"

"Oh, I don't plan on failing," Odille smirked, "I've been dying to _truly_ dance again, and I won't let anyone beat me!"

"Ooh," Lillie grinned, "Sounds like a battle to me!"

As Odille turned away, a gentler smile crossed her features, "Alright then, I'll see the both of you tomorrow."

"Good bye Odille-chan," Lillie waved after her. With a smirk, Odille waved back before running off.

_..._

As Odille entered a dark room, her gold eyes went wide. The only person in the room was Rothbart, who was fast asleep on one of three beds.

_'Odette...' _she went to shake his shoulder, but her hand stopped shy of touching him. There was a tear slowly sliding down his cheek. Odille clenched her fist and turned away, quietly pulling a piece of paper off a stack on a desk, and dipped a quill in black ink. After writing a quick note, she folded it and set it on the bed next to him. Before she turned to leave, she gently pulled a blanket over his sleeping form.

_'I hope that keeps him from worrying,' _she thought as she slowly closed the door behind her, her eyes sad, _'...the poor idiot...'_

_..._

Odette walked down an empty street, her emotionless gaze seeing nothing but the path in front of her. Charon was just stepping out of the shop when he saw her.

"Tutu?!" he started. She looked his way for a moment, then kept on walking. He watched until she walked out of sight, then he shook his head, _'I must be getting old...'_

There was a low rumble, and he looked at the sky, his brow furrowed, _'Seems like there'll be a storm tonight...'_

...

"We have to figure out how to destroy that Evil Fairy," Rue said as she leaned against the wall, "That's the only way we can get Ahiru back."

"How are we supposed to do that?!" Fakir demanded.

"We'll find a way, Fakir," Mytho set a hand on his shoulder. Fakir calmed slightly, but continued to scowl.

"Fakir zura!" they all jumped and swiftly looked over to the door.

"Uzura?" Fakir watched in surprise as she ran up to him, _'What is she doing here...wait, did she get taller__...and what is that stuff on her face?!'_

"Did you find Ahiru zura?" Uzura asked. The room was silent for a moment.

"She...had to go somewhere for a little while," Rue said, "But, where have you been? You disappeared last year, and everyone was worried."

"With Drosselmyer zura," she said, "Me-san said to keep an eye on him zura."

"Me-san?" Fakir asked.

"She wanted to make sure he couldn't do any more mean things zura!" Uzura said.

_'Edel-san...' _Fakir shook his head, "You should have said something!"

"Oooh," Uzura said, looking down, "Sorry zura..."

"Hey, did you grow?" Rue noticed.

"Grow zura?"

"I think you're right," Mytho nodded, "She was a bit shorter when I saw her."

_'They only saw her once, and even they noticed it...' _Fakir frowned.

"We'll figure that out later," Fakir said, looking at Uzura, "And what exactly did you get all over your face?"

"Odille-san gave it to me zura," she smiled happily, "It went "pop" zura!"

"Bubble gum," Rue wrinkled her nose, "Here, let me help you with that."

Rue pulled out a handkerchief and quickly cleaned the gunk off Uzura's face, "It's unladylike to be running around like that."

"Oooooh. Okay zura!" Uzura smiled brightly. Rue shook her head, but smiled softly.

"It's about to get late," Mytho said as he looked out the windows, "We should go back to the shop...hey, Fakir? Are the rooms we borrowed last time still usable?"

"One of them is being used for storage," Fakir said, "Sorry, we weren't expecting for you to visit so soon."

Mytho frowned for a moment, "Can I sleep on the floor in your room then?"

Rue pouted, "What's wrong with-"

"Rue," he gave her a look, "We talked about that."

She crossed her arms and looked away, "It's not fair that you have to sleep on the floor..."

"If anyone's sleeping on the floor it's me," Fakir said as he was walking towards the door, "End of discussion."

"But Fakir-"

"No buts," Fakir glared back at him, "Now are you two coming or not?"

"Go on ahead," Rue said, "We'll be right behind you."

With an irritated sigh, Fakir left.

"What was that about?" Mytho asked.

"He needed to take a walk," she answered.

"Why zura?" Uzura looked up at her.

"He'll be less grumpy afterwards, " Rue said simply.

"Ooooh."

_To be continued..._

* * *

...I'm kinda going through an Uzura faze zura...sorry if that bothers anyone zura...

Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION ZURA!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu...but at least Drosselmyer doesn't either...

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Nerdius Bookwormius, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing zura!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rain  
**

Charon was drinking a mug of hot tea when Fakir entered the house, "I'm home."

"Ah, welcome home Fakir," Charon smiled, then frowned, "By the way, has something been going on lately? I saw a girl who looked like Princess Tutu earlier."

Fakir quickly looked at him, "Where?!"

"Heading toward the lake you always-Fakir!"

Fakir was already out the door. Charon rubbed his temples, "Good grief..."

...

Odille was walking down an alleyway when she saw Fakir run past.

"What is he..." she quickly ran after him.

...

Odette stood at the edge of the lake, her face expressionless as she stepped forward. Instead of her foot sinking into the water, it set upon it like it was solid ground, a gentle ripple surrounding the toe of her shoe. She began to dance, twirling further and further out onto the surface of the lake. In a crack of thunder, it began to rain. Her cloths quickly became soaked, but she continued to dance, her eyes closed. It was a lonely, empty dance.

Fakir ran out to the edge of the lake, "AHIRU!"

She stopped, and looked at him. As their eyes locked, the water beneath her gave way.

"AHIRU!" Fakir screamed as he ran and dove into the water after her. She was slowly sinking, her eyes closed, as he wrapped an arm about her waist and brought her back to the surface. When he finally carried her out of the lake, he was breathing heavily, exhausted. He fell to his knees, catching his breath as the water ran down his face.

Odille was waiting for them, her eyes wide. The air around her grew dark, swirling. When it left, she was wearing the black tutu of a raven princess, her black hair put up in a fashion similar to Kreahe's.

"Let go of her," her voice trembled.

Fakir glared indignantly at her, "No."

In a swift motion, she pointed a raven feather at him as it became a knife. Fakir simply held Odette closer to him as Odille held the raven blade to his neck.

"...you have to..." her voice came unsteady, tears sliding down her cheeks, "...you have to let go...you have to..."

The blade trembled in her hands, Fakir's unrelenting gaze meeting her fearful one. After a moment had passed, the blade turned back into a feather, and Odille fell to her knees, sobbing. Her raven appearance fell away as she cried, leaving a vulnerable looking girl behind. Fakir stared at her, his eyes widening briefly.

"Why are you so afraid?" Fakir finally asked, standing up with Odette in his arms.

"...you don't know what it's like..." Odille sobbed, "...to have everyone you love torn away before your very eyes...and not be able to do anything about it...that's what the Wicked Fairy will do, I've seen it..."

"...you've seen it?" Fakir asked quietly, "What do you mean?"

"...my past, and your future," Odille looked up, the tears continuing to flow, "It will be the same for you as it was for me."

"You're saying there's no hope in changing it?" Fakir narrowed his eyes.

"Unless she remains as she is-"

"Moron," he interrupted her, making her eyes widen in surprise, "There is always hope. We've all changed our fates before, and we'll do it again."

"But how?" Odille looked down.

"...I won't break the curse just yet," Fakir said, "We'll find a way."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" she cried, shaking, "Wait uselessly to once again see the results of you decisions?! We gave up so much to come here and protect you all from that fate! We became the villains of this story so no one would have to suffer!"

As Fakir watched her cry into her hands in despair, a memory found it's way into his thoughts.

_"However..." Fakir interrupted Tutu, "However. That doesn't mean I'll cooperate with you."_

_"But, you're going to look for Mytho, right?" Tutu asked, "Couldn't we cooperate for that?"  
__He looked back at her as she spoke, "Let's look for Mytho together."_

_'...together,' _Fakir thought, closing his eyes, "Hey. Stand up."

She looked up at him in confusion, "Wh-what?"

"I said get up, moron," he turned away, "You'll get sick out here."

Her eyes grew wide, "What are you-"

"Ahiru wouldn't want us to be fighting," Fakir said, shaking his head, his expression softening as he looked down at Odette, "She would want us to help each other."

Odille wiped away her tears, even though the pouring rain made such an act useless, and slowly stood, "I don't understand."

"If you truly want to help us," Fakir looked back at her, "Then you won't mind helping us defeat the Wicked Fairy."

She searched his face with her gold eyes, "Are you sure? Even after all we've done?"

"I'm not saying I trust you or anything," he clarified, "But I've learned from experience to accept help from unlikely sources."

With a small laugh, she smiled slightly, "Understood."

Fakir had taken nearly five steps when he looked back at her, "Well?"

She blinked, "Well what?"

He sighed impatiently, "Are you coming or not?"

"Where?" her eyebrows furrowed.

He started walking again, "Moron, either fallow me, or stay out here in the rain. Your choice."

Her mouth hung open for a few seconds, then she snapped out of it and ran after him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Aww...Fakir...

Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION ZURA!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu...oh well...

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Nerdius Bookwormius, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing zura!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Meeting  
**

Mytho, Rue, Charon and Uzura were all sitting at the kitchen table when Fakir shoved the door open. All eyes in the room widened at the sight of the soaked, unconscious Odette in his arms.

"What ha-"

"Rue," Fakir interrupted Mytho, "Would you help me with her?"

Rue quickly stood, only pausing when she saw Odille come inside behind Fakir.

"What is _she _doing here?" Rue demanded. Odille flinched.

"She's soaking wet," Fakir answered, carrying Odette upstairs. Rue looked at Odille one last time before fallowing Fakir.

"I'll just warm up a bit and leave..." Odille said nervously, "I-I know you probably don't want me here..."

"I'll get you a towel," Mytho stood up and left the room, leaving a confused Charon and Uzura with Odille.

"...um, hi Charon-san," Odille said nervously, "It's nice to...meet you."

"Would you like some hot tea?" Charon asked.

Odille's eyes shone as she gently nodded her head, "Thank you."

...

Fakir set Odette on the spare bed, and was about to leave when Rue's voice stopped him.

"What happened?"

Fakir didn't look back, "It's what Ahiru would have wanted."

Rue frowned and shook her head, "You better give us a better explanation later."

"Yeah," Fakir left the room, closing the door behind him.

...

Odille was drinking her tea when Mytho set the towel over her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Th-thanks...Mytho..."

"You're welcome," he gave her a small smile.

_'He always was kind...' _she thought, blushing a little.

"Are you warm now zura?" Uzura piped.

Odille smiled, "Yes, I feel better than I have in ages."

Mytho glanced back at her, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"You should have a seat miss," Charon said.

Odille frowned, "I...I should leave soon...Rothbart will be worried out of his mind...and after today..."

"You should wait until the rain lets up," Mytho said, almost sternly.

"Yes sir," she lowered her head. Then she realized something and her head shot back up, "I mean, yeah, you're right!"

Charon and Mytho shared a confused glance at her odd outburst. She nervously sat at the table, refusing to look up.

_..._

In the dark room, Rothbart's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. His hand brushed the note beside him, and he picked it up, his eyes scanning the words.

_'If we aren't there when you wake up, don't worry. We'll be back soon,' _the note said.

Rothbart looked around, his eyes settling on an old clock. Then he noticed the seconds hand wasn't moving and went over to check it out. In the small vanity mirror behind him, a pair of green eyes appeared.

"Time has stopped," a young girl's voice filled the room, making Rothbart turn to look for the source. His crimson eyes locked with the emerald ones. A second pair appeared beside them, an exact match of the first.

"Ma-Malissa?" he asked in surprise, "And Martha?!"

_'But Martha is...there's no way...' _Rothbart thought.

"Yes," they spoke in unison, "We've come to tell you that your roles as villains has come to an end."

"Wh-what?!" his eyes were wide, as was his mouth, in shock.

"You must work try to help...everyone defeat Cara-the Wicked Fairy," one of them said, their voice unsteady.

"Everyone is at...Charon's house," the other said, having trouble as well, "Fa-Fakir brought them there...and he promised not to break the curse yet."

"But-" Rothbart tried to protest.

"HE PROMISED!" the girls screeched at him, their troubled faces blinking into view for a brief moment before they vanished completely.

The clock began to tick, the seconds hand once more moving. Rothbart clenched his fists and quickly headed toward the door.

_'I hope they know what they're doing...'_

...

Odille was beginning to doze off when Rue came back to the kitchen. Everyone remained silent as she sat at the table with everyone else. It was as though they had been awaiting her arrival.

"Shall we begin the explanation? Fakir?" she looked at him.

Fakir sighed, "I convinced Odille to give back Ahiru, and I won't break the curse yet."

Fakir glanced at Charon, "Did Mytho explain the situation to you?"

Charon nodded, and Fakir continued, "It would be better for us to work together, and find a way to defeat the Wicked Fairy."

Odille nodded, her eyes drooping, "We'll help you...all we ever wanted was to avoid her awakening...but it seems we can no longer leave it at that. The Wicked Fairy must be defeated once and for all to save your futures."

"Surely there's another reason..." Mytho said quietly.

Odille looked down, "She killed my family...I don't want to see it happen again...I'd rather die than watch that old hag be revived again!"

The room was quiet, Odille was fighting back tears as her head drooped further. Suddenly there was a series of knocks on the door, and Odille snapped out of her doze.

"I'll get it zura!" Uzura ran to the door before anyone could react. She opened the door to reveal a sodden Rothbart. He seemed transfixed by Uzura.

"You idiot!" Odille stood up quickly, nearly tripping on her way to him, "You'll catch a cold like that! What were you thinking..."

She groaned, and rubbed her temple, "And how did you find me so quickly?"

"Malissa...and Martha...they told me what happened."

"But Martha..." her gold eyes went wide.

"I don't know what happened," Rothbart shook his head, "I bet Malissa did something...but anyway, what are we supposed to do now?"

"First, you need to get dried off," Odille said sternly, "Then, after the rain lets up, we'll leave."

"I don't think it will let up anytime soon," Charon said, stepping towards them, "You should stay for the night."

"We couldn't!" Odille said, "That would be...too strange..."

"It's not like anyone's waiting for us..." Rothbart muttered, earning a smack over the head from Odille.

"You're not living alone, are you?" Rue asked suddenly.

"No!" Odille said stiffly, while at the same time Rothbart muttered, "Yeah..."

Odille glared furiously at Rothbart, "Shut up! We're doing just fine!"

She raised her chin as she looked back at the others, "If you insist, we'll stay the night, but it's not like we don't have a good place to live! We don't need to be pitied!"

"You're not convincing them you know..."

"Shut up!" She smacked him over the head again.

"...that hurts you know..." he gave her a tearful look.

"Good, maybe you'll learn from it!" she huffed, ignoring all the stares.

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

**Make sure you don't skip chapters zura! I often upload more than one chapter at a time...and I noticed some people missed chapter 7 zura...  
**

I had a small burst of inspiration again, and this is the result! :D

Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION ZURA!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Chaos

Disclaimer: I own...a notebook...and my imagination...but not Princess Tutu...

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Nerdius Bookwormius, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing zura!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chaos  
**

There was an awkward silence as the three boys entered Fakir's room.

"...so..." Rothbart put on a nervous smile, "...who gets the bed?"

Silence answered his question.

"...maybe if we lay close together, we could..." he paused as he saw their odd expressions, "...uh...the floor's fine for me I guess..."

"Fakir," Mytho finally said, "I don't want to take your bed..."

"I'm not going to be the only one sleeping on a bed," Fakir scowled.

"...so _no one_ is sleeping on the bed?" Rothbart asked with a frown.

Once again. The room was silent.

...

In the girl's room, they had all changed into nightgowns, and Rue was setting a dozing Uzura next to Odette.

"I didn't know puppets needed to sleep..." Rue frowned.

"She's not really a puppet anymore," Odille said, "From the time Charon made her, she's had a real heart. She will grow with age just like any other girl."

Rue's eyes widened, "So that's why she grew taller!"

Odille nodded, "Little kids grow fast."

Rue stared at Uzura for a moment, her expression gentle, "That must be Edel's wish."

Odille smiled softly, then stifled a yawn, "Well, we should go to bed now-"

"I'd like to ask you a few questions first," Rue interrupted. Odille groaned and flopped onto the bed.

_'...I knew it...' _Odille thought, "Can't it wait?"

"No," Rue sat down beside her, "First...I want to know how the two of you have raven powers."

Odille turned on her side so she wouldn't have to face Rue, "...it was...a gift..."

"From whom?" Rue's eyes narrowed.

"...the story?" Odille said.

"Look at me," Rue ordered, and Odille complied with a frown, "How did you get raven powers?"

_'I can't tell her...she'd figure everything out in a heartbeat...I just know it...' _Odille bit her lip, "I'm not allowed to tell anyone...I'm sorry, I promised..."

"Promised who?" Rue asked.

"...the last of my living relatives," Odille looked away.

"All right...now, why did the Wicked Fairy hurt your family? And how?" Rue asked, "You would of been-"

"Yeah, I was very young when it happened!" Odille said bitterly, "All right?! I was too young to do anything! I could only be protected by my parents and then...and then..."

"...they didn't survive," Rue guessed. A tear fell down Odille's cheek as she nodded.

"I'm sorry..." Rue looked down, "I know what it's like to grow up without your parents..."

Odille nodded sullenly, but then smiled a little as she wiped her tear away, "I have a feeling you'll see your parents again though."

Rue's eyes widened, "What are you-"

"I've seen your future," Odille said as she snuggled into the blankets, "We...looked into some of the finer details...before we made a move to change anything..."

"So I find my parents?" Rue asked, clutching her hands tightly in her lap.

Odille nodded sleepily, "Soon...and they go to live with you at the castle...and...and..."

Rue looked up to find that Odille had fallen fast asleep.

...

Fakir's eyes blinked open, only to find Rothbart curled up _very _closely between him and Mytho on the floor. His green eyes went wide as Rothbarts arms wrapped around him and he snuggled closer...

...

"WHAT THE H**************?!!!" birds flew off the shop in a panic.

...

Rothbart ran in a mad scramble out of the room, "I'M SOOORRY!"

"WHAT THE H*** WERE YOU DOING?!" Fakir yelled after him, his face bright red. Behind him, Mytho covered his mouth, gripping the door frame very tightly with his other hand, shaking in silent laughter.

"ONEE-SAAAAAN!!!" Rothbart wailed running to the girl's bedroom and banging on the door, "FAKIR'S GONNA HURT MEEEE!!!"

Odille shoved the door open with Rue beside her, their black hair waving like snakes behind them, "Who...woke...us...up?!"

Tears fell down Rothbart's face in rivers, "I'M SOOOORRY!!! PLEEEASE DON'T HURT MEEE!!!"

The two girls reached out with sharp looking hands, a dark aura surrounding them.

"Uh...I would run..." Mytho whispered, inching back away. Fakir nodded and they both ran back into Fakir's room. They locked the door behind them, and Rothbart couldn't open it.

Rothbart dropped to his hands and knees as the two nightgown clad girls came closer, "I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TOOO!!! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!!!"

"Wha? Why is there so much yelling zura?" Uzura walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes. The girls froze.

"Uh..." Odille looked at the crying Rothbart, and then at Rue. The two girls sighed and walked back to the room, after Odille discreetly kicked Rothbart in the head.

"It's nothing Uzura," Rue patted her head, "Don't worry about it."

Uzura yawned, "Okey zura..."

...

As the boys entered the kitchen, now properly dressed, Rothbart had a huge goose egg on his head.

"I told you...I got cold," Rothbart mumbled, teary eyed, "You didn't have to hit me so hard Fakir..."

"Shut up!" Fakir glared at him.

Rothbart flinched, "Yes sir..."

"By the way," Mytho said, taking a breath to abate his laughter, "Why did you yell onee-san? Is Odille your elder sister?"

"...uh..." Rothbart's eyes went wide, "I yelled that?"

Fakir frowned, "Now that I think about it, you did. You never said you two were siblings."

"...uh..." Rothbart was then hit over the head by Odille, "Oww!"

"You are such a cry-baby!" she huffed, _'All that work and he blows it in one fell swoop! D*** it!"_

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am no-" Odille hit him over the head again.

"Just shut up!" she growled, "I don't want to hear another peep out of you!"

She turned to Fakir, "You have no need to know who we are. I'm sick of all these questions, so back off!"

"What?!" he demanded.

"You heard me!" she said, her gold eyes daring him to challenge her.

"Why you-"

"Calm down Fakir," Mytho put himself between them, "Let her be."

Fakir gave her another glare before turning away, "Fine."

"What was with all the yelling?" Rue asked as she came down the stairs with Odette and Uzura.

"We were just-"

"I told you to butt out Fakir!" Odille glowered. They then glared at each other angrily, sparks flying.

"You know what," Rue stood in between them, "Enough. You all have been making _way_ too much noise this morning."

Odille looked down, "Fine. Just tell Fakir to mind his own business."

"I can hear you," Fakir said.

"Don't you dare start again," Rue told them sternly.

Odille flinched at her tone, "Yes ma'am...er, fine! I won't start anything!"

Odille sweat-dropped at all the odd looks, "Uh...last one to school is a rotten egg!"

She quickly grabbed Rothbart's hand and dashed out the door.

"D*** it! Why'd you have to cause so much trouble?!" Odille demanded as she dragged him down the street.

"...hey...you...cursed..." he gasped, struggling to keep up.

"Would you just shut up?!"

"...would...you...let me...walk?" he huffed.

"NO!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Poor Rothbart...he's a terrible actor...especially when Odille forgets to give him previously written lines...XD Anyone figure it out yet? ;D

Note: Mytho and Rue are not married _yet_. Sorry if there was any confusion. :)

**Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION ZURA!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Found

Disclaimer: I still do not own Princess Tutu.

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Nerdius Bookwormius, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing zura!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Found **

Students dotted the school grounds when Odille finally released Rothbart. His eyes were spinning, and he was wobbly, but he managed to stay standing.

"I wasn't even running that fast you big baby," Odille rolled her eyes.

He glared at her as he caught his breath, "You...did it...on...purpose..."

"And...your...point...is?" Odille smirked.

"...I...hate...you..." he flopped over backwards onto the grass.

"Idiot," she rolled her eyes and went on without him.

"Oh, you have boys walking you to school now?" Lillie appeared, smiling.

"Don't even start that," Odille walked over to her, "Where's Pique?"

Lillie grinned, "She-got-a-_boy_-friend!"

"What?" Odille was surprised.

"A tall, dark, music student wearing glasses," her green eyes gleamed, "She met him while we were talking yesterday...the sneaky girl!"

_'Autor?! Wow he moves fast...wait, she's probably just exaggerating again-'_

"LOOK! Here they come now!" Lillie dragged Odille into the bushes. Sure enough, Autor and Pique were walking side by side, having a discussion of some sort.

_'No way...' _Odille watched them pass with wide gold eyes.

"Oh Pique, you sneaky girl!" Lillie watched them, giggling to herself, "Making him walk you all the way to class by using conversation tactics!"

"And I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind," Odille stood up, "Let's stop spying, I don't think they're going to be doing anything _interesting _anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked, "I'm just making sure he doesn't try anything-"

"Uh-huh," Odille grabbed Lillie's arm and began dragging her away, "Come on."

"No fair..." Lillie whined, finally giving in.

"Bonjour Mademoiselles!" the sudden voice made them realize there was a brown haired boy in their path. He looked up at them with violet eyes, "It seems you've chosen the road to me, beautiful flowers."

_'Who is this guy...wait...something is ringing a bell...I have a bad feeling...' _Odille gave him an uncertain look. Lillie was about to inch away, but Odille grabbed her arm again.

"Who are you?" Odille asked.

"Non, non," he shook his finger, causing Odille to frown, "I can understand you wanting to know all about me-"

"Actually," Odille interrupted, "I just wanted to know why you're just standing in my way."

"Ah..." he seemed startled, then recovered himself, "Forgive me Mon Cherie, I did not mean to cause you distress."

_'Erg, it's nagging at the back of my mind...' _Odille sneered, "Then why are you just standing there like an idiot?"

"I-idiot?!" he exclaimed, falling back dramatically as though wounded, "Why such a barbed tongue mademoiselle?!"

"Because you are annoying, weird, dumb, you talk funny, and you won't give me a straight answer!" Odille said, each word like a slap across the boy's face. He fell to his hands and knees, his eyes wide in shock.

"Am I not the one who loves all, and is loved by all?! Am I not qualified to be a true prince?!" he cried.

_'...d***..._now_ I remember...Femio...' _Odille smacked her forehead, "You mean "self-declared prince who has no followers because he's in love with himself and no one else" don't you?"

"What?!" Femio cried in shock, doubling backward over his knees and landing in an uncomfortable looking position.

Lillie's faded smile returned in full force, "Oh dear, you've been deceiving yourself!"

"...I...I have? I...I'm not loved by all? How can that be..."

Odille and Lillie shared an evil looking glance, both of them thinking, _'This should be fun...'_

...

Rothbart pouted as he waited by the school gates. Soon Fakir, Mytho, Rue, Odette, and Uzura walked in through them. He walked up to them casually.

"H-hey!" he smiled nervously.

"What was with you two taking off like that?" Rue demanded. Rothbart flinched.

"It wasn't _my _idea..." he mumbled.

"If you're going to talk to me, do it properly," Rue huffed.

"Sorry ma'am," he apologized quickly.

"Why are you referring to me like that?" Rue demanded.

"...uh..." he began to panic.

"Rue," Mytho wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You're worrying too much."

Taking a breath, she leaned into his embrace and didn't say anything more. Rothbart sighed in relief just as Autor ran up to them, his eyes wide in excitement behind his glasses.

"Rue, I took a closer look at my findings, and if I'm correct, you and I-" he noticed Fakir, "-and him are related!"

Rue's eyes went wide, "What?!"

Everyone else seemed completely lost.

"What are you talking about?" Fakir asked.

"Rue asked me to see if I could find her family, which I did, and then I took a look at her family tree...long story short, I found that she's a descendant of Drosselmyer!"

"WHAT?!" Rue, Fakir, and Mytho exclaimed.

"Why is everyone yelling zura?" Uzura asked.

"Because they're surprised," Rothbart told her.

"Why zura?"

"Because only Autor-san enjoys the idea of being related to Drosselmyer," Rothbart told her in a more hushed tone.

"Can we confirm this?" Mytho inquired.

"Fallow me, and I'll show you my research...well, maybe just you two," Autor said, gesturing to Rue and Mytho, "We don't need a huge group of people trampling through the library."

"Take Uzura with you," Fakir said, "I'll take care of everyone else."

"Hey!" Rothbart protested, "What's that-"

"Shut up."

Rothbart pouted, _'...stupid Fakir...'_

"Oh, and I'd like to talk to you after school, Fakir," Autor said before turning away, "I would like to know what's going on."

"Yeah," Fakir said simply.

...

Lillie and Odille walked into the ballet room, laughing quietly.

"Now _that _was fun," Odille grinned.

"What was?" Pique asked as they joined her.

"Oh, nothing much," Lillie waved it off, "How was your little _date_ now? Hmm?"

Pique blushed slightly, "Oh, Autor? We were talking about books."

"Books?" Odille and Lillie chorused.

"Yep," Pique nodded, them looked to Odille, "So, you're going to give a real demonstration today?"

Odille smirked, "I'll just go get permission from the teacher."

"I wonder how it will turn out," Pique whispered when Odille left.

"I'm not sure, but I'm excited!" Lillie said. Watching as Odille left a surprised looking teacher.

"Okay, all set," Odille said, "Oh...and by the way, you two will be dancing with me."

"What?!" they asked, Pique in surprise and Lillie in excitement.

"We'll have a Pas De Trois," Odille smirked, "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

...

In one of the old rooms in the library, Autor unrolled a piece of parchment onto a desk. Standing close to Mytho, Rue held Uzura in her arms so the little girl could see it.

"As you can see here," Autor said, "I've traced Martha's lineage all the way to Drosselmyer on her mother's side. It's not as direct a bloodline as Fakir's is-"

"Martha?" Mytho asked, _'Those two mentioned a Martha before...is it a coincidence?'_

"That is the name of the baby girl who was presumed dead after being carried away by ravens about fifteen to sixteen years ago," Autor said, "And since that is the only case of such a thing happening, I'm positive it was you."

"So I can really find my parents?" Rue asked almost anxiously.

"I even took the liberty of looking up where they live."

"Where?!" Rue demanded excitedly, "Where can I find them?!"

"I can write down the directions for you now," Autor grabbed a blank sheet of paper.

"Please do," Mytho smiled, setting his hand on Rue's shoulder.

"We're gonna find your parents zura!" Uzura grinned, then she gave them an inquiring look, "What're parents zura?"

They were all silent for a moment, all of them unsure of what to say.

"Do I have parents too zura?" Uzura asked.

Finally, Rue spoke, "Parents are the ones who raise the younger part of the family, and protect them."

"Family zura?" Uzura tilted her head, "What's that zura?"

"A family is a group of people who love and care for each other," Autor said.

"Oooh, like Ahiru and Fakir zura?" Uzura asked.

"Yes," Mytho smiled, "I'm sure they'd love to be your parents if you asked."

"Oooooh! Really zura?!" she smiled brightly.

"As long as you don't run away again," Rue said firmly, "You have to be a good girl and stay close to your family, all right?"

"Oooh, okay zura!" Uzura agreed. Rue smiled at her.

"Here it is," Autor handed the paper to Mytho, "...and Uzura, did you get taller?"

"Yeah zura!" she smiled.

"...she's a growing girl," Rue stated, "Just like any other child."

The other two were surprised by this, but they didn't say anything.

"Well, school will be starting soon," Rue smiled, "We won't keep you from getting to class on time."

"Good luck," Autor began putting the papers away.

"Thank you," Rue said as she and Mytho stepped toward the door, "Bye."

"Bye zura!" Uzura waved over Rue's shoulder.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay...I thought I was getting close to the end, but then what I thought was one chapter kept getting longer and longer...oh well. Enjoy!

**Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION ZURA!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Together

Disclaimer: I would not be living here if I owned Princess Tutu...well, actually I would...anyway, you know what I mean, right? I don't own it!

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Nerdius Bookwormius, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing zura!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Together**

Fakir, Odette, and Rothbart watched from above as the ballet teacher clapped her hands.

"All right everyone," she called, "I have granted Odille-san another chance to perform. She will be dancing a Pas De Trois with Lillie-san, and Pique-san."

The three stepped to the front of the room as the class sat in silence. Odille had a confident smile on her face as she took the first step. The other two watched her closely, and danced on either side of her. Her movements were elegant and flawless, leading the dance beautifully. Soon the other two were smiling happily with her, having too much fun to be nervous.

_'I remember that dance...' _Rothbart had a sad look on his face, _'Just before Carabosse came...Malissa...Martha...they'd practiced so hard for it...that was the last time I saw their smiling faces...'_

The dance ended with all three of them collapsing forward with their right leg resting out in front of them. With gentle smiles, the class applauded. The trio stood and gave a pleasant bow.

"That was fun," Pique whispered.

"Yeah," Lillie sighed happily.

Odille smiled softly, "You two were wonderful. Thank you for dancing with me."

"Excellent job," the teacher smiled as she walked up to them, "I'm happy you finally found your confidence, Odille-san."

"Thank you ma'am," Odille bowed, smiling, _'I'm so glad I was able to dance like that again...I feel calmed somehow...'_

...

Mytho held Uzura's hand as Rue stepped up to the door of the small house.

"Is this the place zura?" Uzura asked.

"...yeah," Mytho nodded, watching as Rue slowly lifted her hand to the door. The first knock was tentative, barely audible. Then she tried again, harder this time, and stood back. After a moment, she heard footsteps behind the door, and then it opened.

"Who is..." the man stopped when he saw her. His hair was a short, almost curly black mass on his head, and his eyes were a deep brown.

"Excuse me," Rue said quietly, looking into the stunned man's eyes, "But would you happen to be-"

"Gretchen! Come here quickly!" the man called loudly into the house, not looking away from her.

A moment later, a beautiful woman came to the door, the resemblance to Rue was startling, "Henrik, what is-"

She froze as she locked eyes with Rue, "My God...you're...you're..."

Rue stared back at her in shock, "You must be..."

Bursting into tears, the woman embraced her, "Martha! My God, you've come back to us!"

"You're my..." Rue was crying too, "You're my...Mother?"

The woman held Rue's face carefully in her hands, inspecting her with tear filled eyes, "Martha...oh God, it's you! We never thought we would see you again!"

The man named Henrik had tears in his eyes as well, "My daughter...my darling Martha."

Rue cried into their arms, "I found you! I finally found you! Mother! Father!"

Mytho's eyes were shining as he watched them, Uzura was transfixed by what had happened.

"Why are they all crying zura?" she asked quietly.

Mytho smiled, "Because they're happy."

"Oooh."

...

Drosselmyer was watching the joyful scene through the gears when a boy of about 8 or 9 years walked up behind him. His unruly hair, which stuck up in nearly every direction, was black with just a hint of red. He narrowed his dark blue eyes at Drosselmyer.

"Having fun old man?" the boy asked snidely.

Drosselmyer looked back in surprise, "Eh? Who might you be?"

"Seen as I _am _in your little world by my own power, I'm sure you could guess."

"Another of my descendants then? Are you the one writing the story?" Drosselmyer asked curiously.

"No," the boy said, folding his arms, "I'm only helping."

"Is that so?" Drosselmyer grinned, "Then what is it you want?"

"You know where Carabosse is," the boy said, "And I want you to tell me."

"Now why would I do that?" Drosselmyer asked.

"If you don't," the boy said, "I'll send your twisted spirit on to the netherworld."

"Oh? And how exactly do you plan to do that, little boy?" Drosselmyer seemed amused.

"Look at your feet."

Drosselmyer looked down to see that his feet were slowly beginning to vanish.

"Refuse to help me, and the rest of you will fallow," the boy smirked, "If you hurry, I'll even give you your feet back."

"Fine, fine, FINE!" Drosselmyer panicked, "Just make it stop!"

"...very well," the boy gave Drosselmyer a hard look as the feet slowly returned to normal, "Now be quick, before I become impatient."

"Humph, what a troublesome boy you are," he frowned, "Carabosse holds a connection to the spell she cast on Odette. If someone were to fallow the link from Odette's heart-"

"And how can that be done?" the boy interrupted.

"Now, now," Drosselmyer said in displeasure, "Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm not letting the story end in tragedy again," the boy said angrily.

"Again? I've yet to see a tragic ending," Drosselmyer said.

"Only because it hasn't happened yet," the boy said, "Now tell me how they can find Carabosse!"

"...they'll have to use the Sword of Sigfried to open the path," he finally said, "With a command from it's wielder, it should take care of the rest."

"...alright," the boy stepped back, fading into the darkness, "But if it doesn't work, I'll be back to finish you off."

Even as he vanished, his voice echoed through the air, "And if there's one thing my parents taught me, it was to keep my promises."

...

Class had ended, and Odette watched from the bar as students left. There was a slight sadness in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Pique asked.

Odille sighed, "Remember how I told you I couldn't actually stay in this town for long?"

Pique frowned sadly, "Yes...it isn't time for you to leave yet, is it?"

"...I don't know," Odille said looking down, "But it should be soon."

"But you'll be able to come back again, right?" Lillie asked, concern leaking through.

Odille gave them a small smile, "You'll probably have forgotten me by the time I returned though."

"No way!" Lillie protested.

_'I won't remember any of this...even if they do...' _Odille shrugged, turning away so they couldn't see her sad expression, "Anyway, if I just suddenly disappear, please don't worry, okay? It will be a long time, but I'll definitely see you two again."

"It's a promise!" Lillie smiled, "Do you want to go see Femio again?"

"Huh?!" Pique gave her a shocked look, "Femio?!"

"His heart broken expression is one you can't find anywhere else," Lillie grinned.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun messing with him earlier," Odille snickered at the memory, "But...I have some business to take care of. You should go on without me."

"Aww..." Lillie pouted, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, have fun."

"Come on Lillie," Pique said, "I'd like to see what you two are talking about."

"Okay!" Lillie smiled as they stepped toward the doors, "And we should try and make your new boy friend jealous while we're at it, hmm?"

"No way!" Pique denied, "You keep your nose out of it!"

"No fun..." Lillie whined.

"Goodbye," Odille called after them as they stopped at the doors.

They both smiled as Pique spoke, "If you leave today...take care, okay?"

"Yeah," Odille nodded.

"Goodbye Odille," Lillie waved as they left, "If today is the last day we see you, I will wait for you!"

Odille nodded, suppressing a smile, "All right. Take care you two."

The room was empty when they left. Odille allowed her sadness to return as she stepped to the middle of the room. She slowly began to dance in the silence, sorrow leaking through her movements, when the windows suddenly went black, leaving the room dark.

"What..." she looked around, startled, then saw the form of a young boy fade into view, as though he was watching her from the other side of the glass. His dark blue eyes seemed sad as he stared into hers.

"Eduard?!" Odille cried, running to stand before the dark haired boy, "But you're..."

"Yeah," the boy nodded, "I'm still dead."

Tears fell down Odille's face, and she fell to her knees, "...I know...but...we all miss you so much..."

"Don't cry...please..." he looked down, his dark bangs hiding his expression, "We have to be strong, and make things right."

She nodded, choking back sobs, "I know..."

"I don't have much time," he said, clenching his fists, "So I'll tell you this quickly. To find the Wicked Fairy, take hold of the Sword of Sigfried and tell it to open the path that hides in Odette's heart."

"Really?" Odille asked.

"If not, Drosselmyer will pay," he muttered darkly.

He then looked up, his expression firm, "Good luck. I'll be watching..."

"Wait!" Odille cried as his image faded, her hand extended as if to keep him from leaving. Then the room returned to normal, as if nothing had happened. She clenched her hand into a fist as she leaned against the window.

"Odille?" Rothbart asked from the doorway as he entered with Fakir and Odette, "What's wrong? You're not hurt are you?!"

She wiped away a stubborn tear before turning to them, her expression firm, "I think I know how to find the Wicked Fairy."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Anyone know who's writing the story? :)

Eduard's name was originally Edward...but I thought this spelling would be cooler and not have people suddenly thinking Twilight...this Eduard is mine! (Erg...that sounds so weird...)

**Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION ZURA!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Final Step

Disclaimer: I do not legally own Princess Tutu...but this fan fiction is mine...by some right or another I think...though I do not feel as if I actually own it...ugh, headache...

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Nerdius Bookwormius, and Phantom of the Recital for reviewing zura!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Final Step  
**

Odille stood up from her position by the window, "Are you ready to fight, Fakir?"

Fakir nodded firmly, determination in his green eyes, "Yes."

She turned to Rothbart, "Call Lind. Tell him to tell the others that we know where Cara-the Wicked Fairy is, and to meet us behind the school...and come prepared."

"Why Lind?" Rothbart pouted, "Angel's perfectly-"

"Because your pet dove keeps running into windows," Odille rolled her eyes, "Now hurry!"

"Fine, I'm on it," he huffed as he quickly left the room, _'She does not run into windows...dummy...'_

"Fakir, your battle cloths and sword are at Charon's, I'm sure," in a swirl of black feathers, Odille once again became a raven princess, "Wait here."

In a flash of dark magic, she was gone. Fakir sighed as he looked at Odette.

"I'll bring you back, Ahiru," he said softly, "It won't be to much longer before you can smile again."

She looked back at him with her emotionless gaze, silent. Fakir looked away, his eyes closed, "That Wicked Fairy will pay for what she's done to you...I promise."

...

Rothbart went to the trees near the back of the school, lifting his arm out in front of him.

"Lind!" he called out, "Lind!"

A small brown bird flew from the trees and landed on his outstretched hand, "Lind, we need you to find Rue. Tell her we found the Wicked Fairy, and that the time has come to take of her once and for all. Then lead her and the others behind the school. We'll be waiting there."

The bird nodded and flew away. Rothbart watched him until he vanished into the distance.

"First forget-me-nots instead of a nice red rose," he mumbled as he walked back to the school, hands shoved deep in his pockets, "Now a nightingale instead of a pretty white dove...well, maybe Lind _is_ faster...and better at finding people...but still..."

...

So many unsaid questions filled Gretchen and Henrik's eyes as they looked at Rue, and Rue mirrored their expression. Mytho was left unsure whether or not he should do anything, and was too distracted to notice Uzura's hand slip away from his.

"It's a bird zura!" Uzura laughed as a small brown bird landed on her head. Everyone was startled by her outburst, and quickly looked to see what had happened. The bird sang from it's perch.

"A nightingale?" Mytho thought aloud.

"Who's the little girl?" Henrik asked.

"Uzura, the daughter of an old friend," Rue said, listening to the bird as well.

"Oooooh!" Uzura said, "They found the bad person zura!"

"Mytho," Rue turned to him, "They said it's time, and to meet them behind the school..."

Mytho nodded, "I'll go, you stay here."

"No," Rue said firmly, surprising him.

"What's going on?" Gretchen asked, concern in her red colored eyes. Rue grasped her mother's hands.

"I know it's selfish of me to leave you now, but I have to go," she said, her expression determined, "Mytho's sister Ahiru, my dearest friend, is in danger. I have to help them."

"But you just-"

"I promise I'll come back father," she looked into his eyes, "Then I'll explain everything, and answer all your questions without fail!"

"Rue, you don't have to leave them," Mytho said, "We'll be-"

"I stood by your side when we defeated the Monster Raven, and I won't sit back while you face someone even more powerful than him!" Rue declared. Mytho smiled at her.

"Understood, my princess," he held his hand out to her. Rue smiled back, then gave her parents one last hug.

"I don't understand what's going on," Gretchen said, looking into her daughter's determined eyes, "But I wish you good luck, and I pray you return to us again safely."

"Protect her well, young sir," Henrik told Mytho, "I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about when you return."

Mytho nodded as Rue went to his side, "Of course sir."

"Lets go help Ahiru zura!" Uzura ran after the nightingale as it took flight.

"Uzura!" Rue cried, running after the girl, "What did I tell you about running off?!"

With a smile, Mytho waved goodbye to Rue's parents and fallowed after Rue. A few blocks away, after catching up to Uzura, Rue looked back at her parents and waved goodbye.

"So her name's Rue now?" Gretchen leaned into her husband's chest, "I think it suits her."

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around his wife, "I'm sure they can handle whatever they're about to go up against. They'll come back."

...

In a forest clearing, Fakir, now fully dressed in black with the sword of Lohengrin hanging at his side, watched as a little brown bird flew up to Odille. He held on firmly to Odette's hand.

"Thank you Lind," she smiled as it landed on her shoulder. Lind sang to her, and her eyes softened, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

After a moment, Lind nodded and flew away. Soon Rue, holding onto Uzura's hand, and Mytho entered the clearing.

"Why did you bring Uzura?" Rothbart asked, quickly standing from his seated position on the ground.

"We don't have time to worry about that now," Odille said, "The Wicked Fairy should be asleep, so it doesn't matter."

She turned to Mytho, "We need to use the sword of Sigfried for this to work."

Mytho nodded, the ordinary cloths he had been wearing faded into his prince attire, with his sword in his hands.

"Now point it to Odette's heart, and command that the path to the Wicked Fairy be opened to us."

"What?" Fakir narrowed his eyes at her, "Why?"

"Eduard told me so," Odille retorted.

"What?!" Rothbart exclaimed, "How?!"

"You read the note he wrote before he died!" Odille said angrily, "Whether by accident or by his own will, it brought him into the story!"

"But how did he find out-"

"He probably threatened it out of Drosselmyer," Odille said, "He'd still be watching you know."

"Who is Eduard," Fakir demanded, "Is he a story spinner?"

Odille glared at him, "Yes, but he's not the one writing this story."

"Who is then?" Rue demanded, "You mentioned a Malissa and Martha before right? Are they the ones writing it?"

Odille flinched, but didn't say anything.

"Tell us," Mytho's voice was stern, "Who are they?"

"They're our younger cousins," Rothbart said, "Your-"

"Shut up!" Odille glared at Rothbart.

"I'm tired of lying!" Rothbart shot back, tears in his eyes.

"Younger cousins?" Rue's eyes widened, "How young?"

"They turned six just before-"

"I told you to shut up!" Odille screeched at Rothbart, her eyes shining with stubborn tears.

"This story is being written by children?!" Fakir demanded.

"Well maybe if their father hadn't been so afraid of his own power they wouldn't have to!" Odille screamed at him. Rothbart grasped her shoulder, but she violently shoved him away and went to stand in front of Odette. Fakir was so stunned he did nothing to stop her.

"In the name of Sigfried!" Odille cried loudly, holding her hands out in front of her, "Bring his sword to my hands!"

Mytho's sword became a flash of white light in the form of two swans. The light left Mytho's hands and flew to Odille's hands, where it quickly reformed into the sword. It happened so fast there was no time for anyone to react with anything other than gasps of surprise.

"By the power of our predecessors, open the path to the one who cursed this heart!" she pointed the tip of the sword at Odette's heart, "I command it!"

Odette's emotionless eyes closed, a white light emanating from her body as she rose into the air above them. Her hand slipped from the frozen Fakir's grip, only too late did he try to recapture it. The sky above began to darken, falling over them like shadowy wings.

"Gather close! Quickly!" Odille ordered, leaving no room for argument. They immediately did as she said. The scenery around them faded to gray, leaving only them and the light from Odette as she floated just out of their reach.

"What's happening zura?!" Uzura exclaimed in surprise. Rue quickly lifted her into her arms.

"The connection in Odette's heart is taking us to the Wicked Fairy," Odille said, "This is it!"

The gray haze around soon became rock walls, and the light surrounding Odette dimmed as she lowered to the ground. Mytho swiftly caught her, looking at her unconscious face.

"There she is," Rothbart said shakily, pointing to the dark, crumbled, and overgrown corner of the cavern. In the center of it, an old, wrinkled woman sat upon a dark throne. Long, thin, gray hair, fell from under a ragged black hood. Her clawed hands rested upon the arms of her crumbling stone chair. Her eyes were closed, and she sat there with her head lowered, appearing to be asleep.

"It's her," Odille whispered with wide eyes, "Carabosse."

In that moment, the old woman's cold, pitch black eyes flew open, and her whithered lips pulled back in a horrible grin. She cackled loudly as the black vines around her rose up and flew straight for them.

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

Here's a surprise cliff hanger...I'm scared, and I'm the writer! That old hag is TERRIFYING!!!

Random note: I realize I've left a few errors...like the mystery of what Rue and Mytho have been wearing all this time...oh dear...I think I'll rewrite this someday and add more detail...but for now, please bear with me! They haven't been running around in royal finery, or nothing at all O_O, they've been wearing simple, ordinary cloths!

**Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION ZURA!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Dire Situation

Disclaimer: This adoring fan girl does not own Princess Tutu.

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Nerdius Bookwormius, Phantom of the Recital, and Svettstrumpa for reviewing zura! _(Please continue to do so zura!)_

* * *

Chapter 16: Dire Situation

In a dark room where only a small lamp on a wooden desk was lit, a feathered quill ran across a half written paper. The hand that guided it belonged to a little girl with worried green eyes, her thick orange hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with side swept bangs hiding almost half her face. Freckles peppered across the bridge of her little nose. Standing next to her was an identical girl, who's body glowed faintly, almost transparent.

"NO!" the two little girls screamed, staring at the paper in horror.

"What happened?!" a lovely, 17 year old girl with porcelain skin, short sea-foam green hair, and large round blue eyes, rushed to their side.

"Carabosse woke up!" the one writing cried in fear, "She's attacking them!"

"What do we do?!" the other cried, tears filling her green eyes, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

The elder girl quickly scanned the paper, but before she could speak, the nine year old boy with now furious dark blue eyes materialized within a nearby mirror.

"Write that the sword of Sigfried used it's power to shield them from the attack," Eduard said.

"Onii-san?!" the twins cried in surprise.

"Quickly!" Eduard said as he faded away.

The girl quickly wrote a new line on the paper, "And as the Wicked Fairy's attack rushed at them, the sword of Sigfried reacted. In a flash, the magic was blown away, giving everyone a chance to fight back..."

...

Odille was still holding the sword as it lifted up by it's own power. White light flew from it and cut away the black, thorny vines. Carrabosse screeched in anger and surprise.

"We have to fight!" Odille cried, holding the sword out to Mytho. He quickly, but carefully, set the sleeping Odette beside Rue and took his sword. Fakir drew his sword as well and went to stand beside Mytho. Rothbart and Odille quickly changed to their raven counterparts, dark swords appearing in their hands. Rue knelt beside Odette, holding Uzura tightly as the three of them remained behind the four armed fighters.

"The Prince and Knight who should be dead," Carobosse hissed, looking over them with her cruel black eyes, "The Princess who should be in a watery prison, a girl who shouldn't have the power of ravens, and two children who shouldn't exist! How despicable!"

"The only thing despicable here is you! You horrible old hag!" Odille screamed at her, pulling her arms apart to reveal her sword as twin blades.

"I can smell the fear on you, little girl," Carabosse once again grinned. Odille's body quivered as she bit her lip.

"At least this time I'm strong enough to take you down!" Odille charged. The old woman's grin widened as she sent her dark magic to meet Odille, who narrowed her gold eyes in determination, _'I won't run this time!'_

"WAIT!" Rothbart cried, afraid to move, his red eyes wide, "ODETTE!"

Fakir and Mytho ran past him to join the fight, taking either side of the fiercely fighting girl. Odille moved swiftly with her more slender blades, and showed she had much skill, but she had to retreat by the force of Carabosse's power. The two boys, who were stronger, continued to fight forward, taking the brunt of the attacks.

"Guard the others!" Fakir ordered, not looking back as he fought the oncoming vines.

"But you don't know what she can do!" Odille shouted, not noticing as vines sprouted from the ground behind her, "Those briers aren't the only thing she-"

"LOOK OUT!" Rothbart shoved Odille out of the way, blocking the attack with his sword. The vines pushed hard against him. His feet left slight trenches on the ground as he strained to push it away.

"SIGFRIED!" Odille quickly leaped back to her feet, but three shadowy minions appeared in her way before she could run to him. Mytho briefly glanced her way in confusion, but couldn't do anything as he and Fakir were cut off by more of the swordsmen.

"Get back!" Rue cried as she was similarly surrounded. Odille quickly attacked her opponents, dispatching one of them and leaping over the other two in an effort to get to the three unarmed girls.

"RUE!" Mytho cried, trapped back to back with Fakir as they fought the black vines and swordsmen.

"You have to use your power!" Odille called to Rue as she battled one of the five surrounding them, "It's the only way!"

Rue's eyes widened as she hid Uzura and Odette behind her back, "I can't!"

"You have to!" Odille was becoming overwhelmed by the shadowy swordsmen, "I can't handle them on my own!"

Rothbart now had his back to the wall, sweat sliding down his face as he fought against the vines, "Someone help! Please!"

"Hold on brother!" Odille tried to fight harder, "Hold on!"

One of the shadowy swordsmen prepared to attack Rue, raising his sword high in the air.

"MOMMY!" Odille screamed in terror, tears flying from her wide gold eyes, "NO!"

Rue's stunned gaze met Odille's as the sword descended upon her. Memories of the past few days flew through her mind, _'She's my-'_

_"Who I am doesn't matter-"_

_"-to save your futures."_

_"-killed my family-"_

_"I'm not allowed to tell anyone-"_

_"-I could only be protected by my parents and then-"_

_"I've seen your future-"_

_"ONEE-SAAAAAN!!!"_

_"I'm tired of lying!"_

_"MOMMY!"_

A dark whirlwind surrounded Rue before the blade reached her, and it forcefully blew all the swordsmen and briers away. Odille and Rothbart fell to their knees in exhaustion before looking up to see Rue had transformed into Kreahe.

_'She's okay!' _tears slid down Odille's face, _'Thank goodness!'_

...

"Rue knows!" the young writer cried, "She knows who Rothbart and Odille really are! And now she has the resolve to fight!"

"We just might have a chance now!" her twin cried.

The elder girl behind them sighed in relief, lessening the grip she'd had on the hem of her unique looking dress, _'Thank goodness!'_

...

"My, my," Carabosse looked at her, "You have much of my little raven's power. How disgusting."

Rue rose en pointe, glaring fiercely at Carabosse, "I will not let you do as you like!"

"Then by all means," Carabosse grinned, "Try and stop me!"

With a swipe of her hand, Rue sent a flurry of raven magic at the remaining vines, leaving a clear path for Fakir and Mytho to reach Carabosse. More of the shadowy swordsmen appeared, but Fakir distracted them as Mytho charged. Quickly reaching her, Mytho plunged his sword through her chest. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Carabosse simply cackled and grabbed Mytho by his neck.

"I am not so foolish as to let my heart be stabbed again, little Prince," she lifted him into the air, his hands leaving his sword to grasp her arm, "After your _dear _father nearly killed me the first time, I placed my heart where the light of this sword would never find it again!"

"MYTHO!" Rue screamed as she used her power to leap over all the swordsmen, heading straight for Carabosse. A dark vine flew from the wall in a surprise attack, wrapping itself around Rue's extended leg and yanking her away. Rue cried in pain as she was thrown to the ground.

"RUE!" Mytho gasped as he struggled to pull himself free of the grip on his neck.

"NO!" Rothbart's sword vanished as he threw his hands upward. A bed of black feathers covered the ground beneath her, giving her a safe landing. He quickly ran to her side and helped her stand. Rue favored her injured leg a bit, but she stood tall to glare at Carabosse.

"You're fools if you think any of you are a match for a Fairy," Carabosse cackled as she yanked the sword out of herself and threw it to the ground, "And now, I'll take care of each of you, one by one, and let your beautiful screams fill my ears."

"Sigfried!" Odille called to Rothbart, "Use your arrows! Quickly!"

"But I could hit Father!" Rothbart told her.

"You won't!" Odille shook her head, "I know you won't!"

Rothbart shut his eyes for a moment, biting his lip. Then he returned his gaze to Carabosse, a black bow and raven feathered arrow appearing in his hands. He pulled back the string, and aimed for Carabosse's outstretched arm. As he released it, it cut through the air in a flash and embedded itself into Carabosse's wrist. She howled in in pain as she dropped Mytho, dark blood dripping from her wound.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Carabosse screamed in fury, sending a new wave of briers at him. Fakir was finishing off the last of the swordsmen as it flew past him. Odille ran to fight it, but it was more powerful than before and it roughly shoved her out of the way.

"ODETTE!" Rothbart cried as her body hit, and skidded across the ground.

Rue sent her own dark magic at it, and it froze in place for a moment. She continued to attack it, but it did not retreat, after a moment it even inched forward again. Sweat collected at Rue's brow as she continued a steady stream of her power.

"Mom!" Odille weakly pushed herself back up and went to help, _'She hasn't used her abilities in so long, she won't have the endurance to last much longer!'_

_To be continued..._

* * *

Double chapter update :) Enjoy!

Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION ZURA!!!


	17. Chapter 17: Fallen

Disclaimer: I am not Ikuko Itoh. Therefore, I do not own Princess Tutu.

Thank you DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Nerdius Bookwormius, Phantom of the Recital, and Svettstrumpa for reviewing zura! _(Please continue to do so zura!)_

* * *

Chapter 17: Fallen

"DROSSELMYER!" Eduard screamed into the gear filled world, "YOU B******!"

"Now, now, what's with all the commotion?" Drosselmyer walked out from behind a gear, "I told you what you wanted to know."

"Carabosse wasn't supposed to wake up!" Eduard pointed his finger at the man in accusation, "You knew this would happen!"

"Now what sort of story teller would I be if I revealed the whole plot at the beginning?" Drosselmyer grinned.

"You won't be any kind of story teller-"

"Now, now, you shouldn't be so impatient," Drosselmyer shook his finger at the boy.

"I refuse to let this story end in one of your sick tragedies!"

"There's not much you can do now," Drosselmyer grinned, "Carabosse's heart is hidden where the Prince's sword will never find it."

"Where is it?!" Eduard demanded, "Tell me!"

Drosselmyer merely laughed.

"Fine," the boy said, his reddish black bangs hiding his expression, "Goodbye."

From his feet upward, Drosselmyer quickly began to vanish into thin air. Even after his grinning face faded away, his senile laughter echoed through the world of gears.

A tear hit the ground by Eduard's feet, _'I failed you all...I'm so sorry...Mother...Father...sisters...everyone...I shouldn't have let this happen...'_

"Her heart isn't her heart zura?" Uzura's voice came from one of the gears nearby. He turned to see Uzura in the undisturbed corner where Odette lay asleep. His dark blue eyes widened as he watched her set her sight on Sigfried's sword, which was lying on the ground near Carabosse's feet.

_'I can't give up yet!'_ Eduard ran into the darkness.

...

"Mytho!" Fakir ran to Mytho, who was struggling to stand again.

"Be careful Fakir," Mytho said roughly, "It was as though her very touch made me weaker..."

Carrabosse cackled behind them, causing Fakir to whirl on her, "I'll cut you to pieces old hag!"

"How ironic," she grinned, "I was planning the same for you!"

More briars burst from the ground at his feet, flying up over his head and then arching in midair to attack him.

"D*** it!" he sliced them as they tried to hit him. They came thickly, making it very difficult to stop them all. A few made it past his sword, cutting at his arms and legs, and one nearly cutting his face_._

...

"Uzura is recovering the sword..." the ghostlike girl said, her green eyes unfocused as though she were in a trance.

"What?!" the girl writing cried.

"I'll be fine Malissa," the elder girl told the orange haired writer, "The villains never think twice about a puppet."

"I'm still worried Uzura!" Malissa said as she continued to write, "I wish I had the power to keep the younger you in one place! I mean, it's probably a good thing that no one has the power to manipulate you, but still-"

"Let's just worry about everyone else for now," her slightly transparent twin said, "We have to find that heart!"

"You're right Martha," Malissa nodded sullenly, "There has to be something...there has to be!"

...

"ODETTE!" a new voice screamed. Odille's eyes widened as she looked away from the vines she was fighting. Not far from where she fought beside Rue, Eduard was trapped in a cage of briers.

"EDUARD!" she screamed, fighting off as many of the vines as she could before running to him, quickly using her twin blades to cut through his prison. She reached her hand out to him, "You shouldn't be here like this! Are you alright?!"

As her hand was about to grasp his, Rothbart saw what was happening and screamed, "NO! IT'S A TRAP!"

Too late to pull away, their hands met. Eduard's image vanished to reveal a single thorn. Odille collapsed to the ground, a tiny drop of blood on the tip of her finger. Her raven appearance vanished quickly.

"NO!" Rothbart cried, tears flying from his crimson eyes, "SISTER!"

In that moment, Rue's power failed against the briers, and she was thrown backwards into the wall. With a loud cry, she fell to the ground. She didn't move after that, and her appearance returned to normal as well.

"MOM!" Rothbart cried.

"RUE!" Mytho cried at the same time, from where he struggled to stand behind Fakir. Fakir didn't have time to look back and see what had happened.

"Now that those two are out of my way," Carabosse smirked at Rothbart as the briars loomed over him, "I can take care of you, you little wretch!"

"Sword zura!" Uzura called to Rothbart as she came closer, Sigfried's sword in her hands.

"Get out of here Uzura!" Rothbart ran to her.

"Take it zura!" she held it up as best her small arms could. As the the briers swooped down upon them, Rothbart took the sword. His raven attire was replaced by the clothing of a prince as he took the first blow.

"Go hide with Ahiru!" Rothbart told her, "Quickly!"

"Alright zura," Uzura nodded and ran to safety.

...

Back in the music room at school, Autor was playing the piano while Pique sat beside him, listening with her eyes closed.

Pique smiled, "You're very-"

Autor listened for the rest of her statement, but it didn't come. He looked over at her to see her frozen mid-sentence. The room had darkened.

"I need your help Autor-san!" a young voice came from the blacked out windows, Eduard appearing in their depths, "Everyone is in danger! I need your guidance!"

"Who are you?!" Autor demanded, quickly going over to the window, his eyes wide, _'Why does he remind me of that Ahiru girl...'_

"In the future," Eduard said, "You taught me about my writing abilities after my father forbid me from pursuing such things. It's thanks to your teaching that I wrote a short story before I died. It was my story, and how I would continue to watch over the surviving members of my family."

Autor listened intently, "The future? So you're-"

"I am the future son of Fakir and Ahiru," the boy nodded, "And right now they, along with nearly everyone else I've ever cared about, are about to be killed by the original creation of Drosselmyer!"

"WHAT?!" Autor demanded, "What are you-"

"The Wicked Fairy," Eduard said, "Carabosse. She can only be defeated by destroying her black heart, but she hid it somewhere! Please Autor-san! I need your help! I need to know where she hid it!"

Autor thought for a moment, "Her black heart you said? You need to know where she hid it?"

"YES!" Eduard nodded vigorously, "She said she hid it where the light of the sword of Sigfried would never find it. That's the only clue I have!"

"The light of..." Autor thought, his brow furrowed behind his glasses, "Could that mean it's in a place where light can't reach it? Or perhaps the power of light? What if darkness was used instead?"

"Darkness instead of light?" Eduard blinked, then his dark blue eyes went wide, "Like the power Rue received from the raven?! Could a raven sword find it?!"

"Maybe," Autor said, "But does a raven sword have the power to search for hearts?"

Eduard thought for a moment, then suddenly brightened, "What if the power of Sigfried's sword was combined with the power of the ravens?!"

Autor's eyes widened, "That...that could work!"

Eduard's consistent frown turned to a smile for a brief moment, "Thank you so much Autor-san! Thank you!"

With that, he vanished, and the room returned to normal.

"-good Autor-san!" Pique said. Then she blinked in surprise when she found that Autor was now standing several feet away, "Uh...Autor-san?"

Autor grimaced, _'I can see how he's Ahiru's son...d*** it...'_

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

SURPRISE! The truth is out zura! (This was originally going to be one long chapter, but then it suddenly became 3 ;D)

Double chapter update :) Enjoy!

Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION ZURA!!!


	18. Chapter 18: Mistake

Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Princess Tutu!

Thank you AlleluiaElizabeth, DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), Insomniatic95, James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Stina5657, Nerdius Bookwormius, Phantom of the Recital, and Svettstrumpa for reviewing zura! _(Please continue to do so zura!)_ **You are all AWSOME! I LOVE YOU! Thank you everyone for all your support! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Mistake**

Just barely standing behind Fakir_, _Mytho watched Rothbart's transformation, his gold eyes wide, "Rothbart is my son!"

"WHAT?!" Fakir yelled as he slashed at the continuing force of briers, "How is that possible?!"

"I don't know how, but he is!" Mytho told him, glancing at the three girls where they lay on the ground, concern shining in his eyes, "It's just him and us now!"

Fakir nearly snarled as he continued to fight, "D*** it!"

Rothbart cut through the briers quickly, determination in his crimson eyes, _'I have to be strong!'_

Shadow swordsmen appeared behind him, leaving him completely surrounded.

...

In the lamplight, Martha and Malissa had tears streaming down their faces. The 17 year old Uzura had her head bowed, hands clasped beneath her forehead.

"I couldn't stop Odette and Rue from getting hurt," Malissa sobbed, "I'm scared-"

"It will be alright!" Eduard appeared in the mirror again, determination in his dark blue eyes, "We can still save them!"

"How?!" Malissa cried.

"Combine the power of Sigfried's sword with raven magic!" Eduard's image began to fade, "It has to-"

"Eduard!" Malissa and Martha cried after he vanished again.

"Let's hurry," Uzura set her hands on their shoulders. They calmed a little, and Malissa began to write again.

"This has _got _to work!" she whispered desperately as her quill flew over the paper, "It has to!"

...

Rothbart fought hard, but the attacks just kept coming, _'I need more power!'_

Black feathers once more swirled about his feet, quickly surrounding him and blowing his opponents back. A dark blue light engulfed the sword, turning it completely black. Rothbart's raven prince appearance was just a little more grand than the previous transformations.

"The sword..." Carabosse hissed as she saw what had happened, "You wretch!"

He wasted no time in dispatching the swordsmen and briers with his greater strength. Carabosse turned her complete attention to him, throwing more and more waves of her dark magic in an effort to defeat him. This left Fakir with the opportunity to finally get his bearings on the situation. For a moment, time slowed around Fakir, and he noticed.

"Father!" a voice called, dark blue eyes forming in the reflection of his sword.

"What?!" Fakir gasped in surprise.

"The combined power of Sigfried's sword, and Rue's raven magic should be enough to find and destroy Carabosse's heart!" the boy told him quickly as time fluctuated around them and his image faded in and out, "You have to make sure it-"

As Eduard vanished, time continued to move forward again. Fakir's eyes were wide as he looked back up at Rothbart.

_'The combined powers are the answer?!' _Fakir grabbed Mytho's arm, "We have a chance!"

"What?!" Mytho demanded as Fakir half carried him away from the preoccupied Carabosse.

"The power of your sword with raven magic should be able to defeat her!" Fakir said.

Mytho's eyes widened, "How did you come up with such a notion? I never would have thought of that!"

Fakir's brows furrowed, "...my...son told me..."

"Your _what_?!" Mytho exclaimed in surprise.

"He appeared just a moment ago...time slowed down for a few minutes," Fakir thought hard about it, "It was almost like how Drosselmyer appeared that one time...that must mean that-"

Carabosse's screech interrupted their conversation and captured their attention. Rothbart had made it halfway to her, but now she was unleashing even more of her magic, pushing him back.

"Go help him," Mytho said, "I'll be fine. Please go help him!"

Fakir opened his mouth to protest, then he saw the hard look in Mytho's eyes and nodded, "Alright."

...

In the world of gears once again, Eduard watched the fight. His right hand was fading, as where his feet, and his brow was furrowed in what could have been pain as he tightly gripped his upper right arm with his left hand. Sweat beaded on his face.

_'My powers are waning...I've overdone it," _he smiled, but it was a grim one, _'It couldn't be helped...I just hope I have enough time to see the end...'_

The fading rose up to his calves, then went back down again.

Eduard cringed, _'I have to hold on...I have to see it!'_

...

Rothbart was somewhat surprised when he saw Fakir come to fight beside him.

"We have to find and destroy her heart!" Fakir told him, slashing away some of the treacherous briers, "The power you're using now should be enough!"

Rothbart glanced down at his black sword, hope shining in his crimson eyes, _'They found a way!'_

"I'm not about to let you defeat me!" Carabosse screeched, her lips pulled back in an angry snarl. She locked her eyes on Rothbart, as though probing for his weakness. Then, in frustration, she briefly turned her gaze to Fakir, and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"FAKIR!" Ahiru's voice rang through the cave. Fakir quickly whirled on the sound, his dark green eyes wide.

"Don't fall for it!" Rothbart cried, "It's just one of her illusions!"

"FAKIR!" Ahiru screamed from where shadow swordsmen where closing in on her. Fakir didn't see the blast of dark magic hurdling towards his now turned back, but Rothbart did.

"NO!" Rothbart shoved Fakir out of the way, taking the sudden hit with his sword. Unfortunately, he was unbalanced, and it sent him flying into the nearby wall. Fakir watched this with wide eyes, then quickly got to his feet and ran to the fallen prince. Carabosse smirked at the scene in satisfaction, and the illusion of Ahiru vanished.

"Hearts are so easy to trick," she bragged, "Especially the one's foolish enough to fall in love."

Fakir glared hatefully at her, but said nothing as Rothbart's hand grasped his shoulder.

"I can't fight anymore," Rothbart said softly, "I'm not strong enough-"

"You have to fight!" Fakir told him, "You're the only one who-"

"Fakir-san," Rothbart interrupted, "Anyone with just a little story-spinning power in their veins can carry the weight of raven's power. Anyone close to the descendants of Sigfried can wield his sword. I am not the only one who can defeat Carabosse!"

Fakir's eyes widened, "What are you-"

Rothbart placed the hilt of the sword in Fakir's hands, "You're the only one strong enough. Take my power, I share it with you willingly."

His appearance returned to normal as his hands left the sword in Fakir's hands, "Whether we win or not is up to you now!"

Fakir closed his eyes as the dark power swirled around him, the sword of Lohengrin clattering to his feet. His cloths changed to those of a raven prince, including a long black cape, and his hair fell loose from his low ponytail. As the power settled, Fakir grasped the dark sword tightly and opened his eyes. Carabosse flinched as their eyes met. In that moment, Fakir charged. Almost desperately, Carabosse sent more and more of her briers and swordsmen at him, but he overcame them with apparent ease.

_'This power...' _Fakir thought as he neared Carabosse, _'With this power, we can triumph!'_

"By the power in this sword!" Fakir yelled, "Show me the hidden heart of this Wicked Fairy!"

The sword glowed with a dark blue light, and, behind Carabosse, a crystal the size of a fist glowed in response from where it lay hidden amongst the briers.

_'That's it!' _Fakir's eyes narrowed in determination. Carabosse's black eyes flew wide open in terror as she used every last bit of her power to block him. He was just a few feet away from where she stood when he found he could not take another step forward. Though he strained, it was clear that, at that moment, their opposing powers were even.

_'Just a little more...' _Fakir set his jaw, _'Just a little further...'_

...

"You can do it daddy," Malissa and Matha whispered in unison as tears fell down their faces. Uzura was crying silently behind them as she read the words being written.

...

"Father," Eduard whispered, his legs and right arm growing more transparent with each passing second, "Just a little more...just..."

...

From behind Fakir, a flurry of black feathers rushed at him. At the point of impact they appeared to vanish into his back and into the sword. Fakir suddenly burst forward with new strength, and Carabosse shrieked in terror.

"NOOOOO!" her rough voice screamed as Fakir plunged past her and drove the sword though the crystal heart. Light exploded within the cavern, engulfing everyone in blinding white.

...

"Thank goodness," Eduard sighed, smiling as he slowly faded away, "Everything will be..."

Silence was all he left behind.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

One more chapter to go :)

**Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION** **ZURA!!!**


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbye

Disclaimer: I have finally finished this story, but I still do not own Princess Tutu.

Thank you AlleluiaElizabeth, DynamicDuo 911, Ichigo-Eyes, Hyperpegasi (my sister), Insomniatic95, James Birdsong, Jasmin9751, kiki900400, LittlePlagueSpirit, MewMewApple101, MiaAmerne, Moon Shadow Magic, Stina5657, Nerdius Bookwormius, Phantom of the Recital, and Svettstrumpa for reviewing zura! _(Please continue to do so zura!)_ **You are all AWSOME! I LOVE YOU! Thank you everyone for all your support! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Goodbye**

As the flash of blinding light vanished, Fakir, Rue, Mytho, Rothbart, Odille, Uzura, and the still unconscious Odette reappeared in the forest clearing.

"Wha-where..." Odille stood up with the help of Rothbart.

"Carabosse is dead!" Rothbart pulled her into a hug, happy tears in his eyes, "It's over now, we saved everyone!"

She let her head rest on his shoulder, "Thank goodness. I almost thought we wouldn't make it!"

"Sigfried, Odette?" Rue spoke from where she and Mytho sat wearily on the ground.

"...yeah," Rothbart and Odille both nodded.

"Why did you..." Mytho tried to think of how to ask.

"We..." Odille looked down, "...we had decided on our own that it would be best for everyone if Sigfried and I became your enemies, and took Ahiru away before Fakir could awaken her."

"So Malissa wrote us into the past as older versions of ourselves-Ouch!" Rothbart rubbed his arm where Odille had hit him.

"You talk to much," she glared at him.

"How old are you?" Rue gave Odille a hard look. Odille flinched.

"Eight," Rothbart said, watching Odille warily.

"How is that-" Fakir started.

"Like we said, we were written into the story as older versions of ourselves," Odille said, "Although I also had them change my hair to make it look more like Ahiru's-"

Her gold eyes widened, "Oh, we still need to remove the spell!"

Odille grabbed Rothbart's hand and dragged him over to where Odette was. They smiled joyfully as they knelt on either side of the sleeping princess. Sitting her up together, they each leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss upon the sides of her cheeks. In that moment, Odette's body glowed red, and she faded into the form of Ahiru.

"Ahiru!" Fakir exclaimed. Her blue eyes flew open at his voice.

"Fakir? What's wr...ah! I can talk?!" Ahiru looked down at herself and jumped up, "I'm a girl again!"

"You...you don't remember anything?" Fakir gave her an odd look.

"Huh? Remember what?" she looked up at him.

"Moron," he shook his head.

"Hey!" she puffed her cheeks in anger and stomped over to him, "What are you-"

She stopped as Fakir pulled her into a tight hug, "...I'm glad you're back...don't ever disappear like that again."

_'Fakir...' _her eyes widened for a moment, then she leaned into his chest, her eyes closed. Fakir held her tighter, not caring who saw them, "I'm sorry Fakir. I thought I saw Mytho, and I just followed him without thinking...it turned out it wasn't him though..."

"I know what happend," Fakir said, "Rothbart and Odille removed Drosselmyer's influence, and made you a girl again."

"Huh?" Ahiru looked up at him, confused, "There names were-"

"We're sorry Ahiru-san," Odille said, catching Ahiru's attention, "We never told you our names."

"So your names are-"

Odille smiled, "Those are the names of the roles we took, the one who stole the princess, and the one who pretended to be the princess."

Ahiru gave her an odd look, "Huh?"

"We pretended to be villains while you were sleeping," Rothbart said, "You were out for almost a week."

Ahiru's eyes flew wide open, and she immediately looked back at Fakir, "I'M SO SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA! I'M SO-"

Fakir hushed her by placing his finger against her lips, "Calm down, it's fine now."

Ahiru blushed as he removed his hand, "Fakir...there's something I have to tell you..."

"Hmm?"

Her face reddened as she stood on her toes and planted a small kiss on his lips, "I love you."

He was left speechless as he stared into her eyes.

"Eww...kissy face..." Rothbart muttered and looked away. The two of them turned bright red as they heard it, and Ahiru hid her face into Fakir's chest. Fakir ducked his head, his face by her ear.

"I love you too, Ahiru," he whispered.

Ahiru's eyes were watering as she pulled back. Then her expression switched to shock as she noticed Fakir's appearance, "Ah Fa-Fakir? Wha-what are you wearing?!"

His eyes widened in realization, before he gave her comforting smile, "It's alright, Rothbart lent me his power for a little while."

Fakir closed his eyes, and the raven appearance fell away. His hair mysteriously tied itself back into it's original place. Sigfried's sword returned to normal.

"I also lent Fakir my power," Rue stated, surprising everyone except for Mytho, "I sent it to you while you were fighting."

"Huh?!" Ahiru exclaimed, "Fighting?! Wait, what happened while I was-"

"I already told you," Fakir made her look in his eyes, "Everything is fine now."

"Yeah," Rothbart smiled broadly, "And the injuries were surprisingly small, it should only take a few weeks at most-"

"Shut up!" Odille scolded, then turned back to look at Ahiru, "Ignore him, please. He's an idiot."

"Hey!" Rothbart protested, "I'm not a-"

"Both of you," Rue scolded, "Behave."

"Yes ma'am," they said.

Ahiru turned her attention to Rue and Mytho, "It's nice to see you again..."

Her eyes grew wide as they met Mytho's eyes, "You're...you're..."

"Sister?" Mytho asked tentatively.

"You're my...I'm you're...but how..." Ahiru went through the rapid motions of pointing from him to herself and back, _'How is it...these memories are...'_

"Do you remember, Odette?" Mytho asked gently.

"She's just disoriented right now," Odille smiled, "It's coming back to her, don't worry."

Ahiru looked back at Odille and Rothbart, her eyes shone with tears, "Thank you...thank you so much for helping me."

Odille smiled, "I'm very happy we were able to help you, Ahiru-san."

Odille turned to Rothbart, grasping his hand in hers, "It's time for us to go."

"Go where?" Rue asked in surprise.

Odille's eye's shone, "Our time in this story is finished."

A soft red glow surrounded them, and their appearance suddenly changed to that of eight-year-old children. They looked the same except that Odille's black hair now fanned out over her shoulder's in a style similar to Rue's. Everyone stared at them with wide eyes.

"Well, take care," Odille squeezed her brother's hand, "Okay?"

"...why...do you have to go zura?" tears fell from Uzura's eyes.

Rothbart started crying too, then Odille elbowed him, "Stop crying, all right? We'll see you again...I promise."

"But we won't remember-" Odille elbowed Rothbart again.

"Idiot. It's better that way," she muttered, "Everything will be fine now."

Rothbart finally smiled, wiping away his tears, "Yeah."

A thought suddenly occurred to Odille, "Hey, Uzura?"

"What zura?" the little girl perked up a bit.

"When Fakir-san is mean, could you kick him for me?" Odille smirked a little.

"Ooooh. Okey zura!" Uzura laughed.

"Uzura!" Fakir scolded, "Just what are you agreeing to so happily?"

"I dunno zura, but it sounds like fun zura!" she told him.

From their feet upward, Rothbart and Odille began to vanish into the glowing light.

"Goodbye everyone!" they waved with their free hands, "Take care till we meet again!"

Everyone except for Fakir had tears in their eyes, but his expression seemed saddened as well. Soon, the two children completely vanished, and in their place a hastily finished book lay on the ground.

"The Knight and the Wicked Fairy?" Ahiru read the words aloud. Fakir walked over to the book and carefully picked it up.

_'To our father, Fakir. Love Malissa, Martha, and Uzura," _Fakir read silently.

"Let's go back to the shop," Mytho said, helping Rue stand, "We have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow."

"Yeah...and Mytho?" Fakir said as he gave Sigfried's sword to him, "This time, just take the d*** bed."

Mytho laughed, "I'm sure Charon fixed the other spare room by now, especially after the fuss you made this morning."

"Huh?" Ahiru's brow furrowed, "What happened this morning?"

"Well, Rothbart was-"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Fakir quickly interrupted Mytho.

"Fakir?" Ahiru gave him an inquiring look. Fakir turned away and started walking.

"It's alright, Ahiru," Rue told her quietly, "I'll explain it to you about it later."

"Are you coming?" Fakir looked back breifly, "Or do I have to carry you?"

"Hey! I can walk!" Ahiru huffed as she ran over to him. Fakir surprised her by grasping her hand in his. They both blushed as they walked, now hand in hand.

"It's a new beginning for their story," Rue smiled as she watched them, leaning her head on Mytho's shoulder.

"For us too," Mytho smiled.

"Will it be a happy story zura?" Uzura asked, looking down at the forgotten sword of Lohengrin where it lay on the ground.

"It most certainly will," Rue told her, smiling softly, _'Our future has never looked so bright. No matter what happens, I know we'll make it through."_

_The End...  
_

* * *

I finished it! OMG! I almost can't believe it! (Mostly because I have the feeling I might write an epilogue or something...^^;)

**Please review and tell me what you think zura! :) LONG LIVE FANFICTION** **ZURA!!!**


End file.
